A Virtual Mess
by shinxshinx1595
Summary: On season 6 of Total Drama, Mike's personalities resurface but it looks like Mal isn't the evil one anymore. Its up to the personalities to save Mike from the new evil personality but will they get along? And will the other contestants survive in the virtual reality that they are trapped in?
1. The Beginning

I do not own Total Drama, I only own my OC and the new evil persona of Mike. Also this is my first story! Enjoy!

* * *

"Okay, we're bringing back 27 contestants from the previous seasons and a new contestant!" Chris said.

Bridgette,Cody,Courtney,Duncan,Geoff,Gwen,Harold,Heather,Izzy,Leshawna,Lindsay,Noah,Owen,Tyler, Trent,Alejandro,Sierra,B,Anne Maria,Brick,Cameron,Dawn,Jo,Lightning,Scott,Mike and Zoey were shown on a boat.

Mike and Zoey were chatting with the new contestant. She had blue hair with yellow highlights, yellow eyes, a blue shirt, black skirt and leggings, and black combat boots with yellow lightning bolts painted on them.

"Here they are now." Chris said as he pulled out a remote and pressed the button on it. The boat exploded and everyone was launched onto a platform set up on the island.

"So where are we now?" Noah asks in his sarcastic tone of voice.

"On an abandoned island, people used to make virtual video games and people got sent into the game." Chef said as the contestants sigh.

"Are you Diamond Aozora?" Chris asks the new girl.

"Yes, I am." Diamond responded.

"So what's the first challenge?" Mike asked as Chris laughed.

"Non-Multiple Mike, the challenge is in virtual reality." Chris said as Mike groaned and face palmed. Zoey patted his back as Chris and Chef lead them into a building.

The building was like a testing center for video games. Helmets littered the ground where the contestants walked on. They soon got to a room which they entered into. The room had a giant screen and helmets connected by wire to the giant monitor.

"Put on a helmet then you'll be in the game which will start the challenge." Chris said as everyone slipped on a helmet. A painful and shocking sensation got them. "AHHH!" Most of the contestants shouted expect for Izzy, Mike, and Diamond, who screamed from the sensation and pain.

* * *

Cliffy! I'll update when I get time to write.

Next time- The plot thickens for Mike!


	2. A Realization

**So I got some reviews, that's great!**

**Guest: Mal will be evil but not the most cruel and manipulative one. He might be convinced to being a villain but might think that he's becoming a hero. MAYBE**

**But thanks for the reviews, it made my day enough to update this quickly!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TOTAL DRAMA! **

"Are we alive?" Mike's personality, Chester asked as the three other personalities jump off the ground.

"Vow!" Svetlana exclaims in surprise.

"Svetlana, keep it down." Manitoba Smith said.

"Zorry Manitoba."

"So can anybody tell me what is going on, eh?" Vito asks.

"Right now, nobody knows Vito." Chester says as a groan was heard.

"You four!" Mal shouts as everyone looks at him.

"The Malevolent One." Svetlana whispered, clearly concerned about the situation.

"It's Mal, peon." Mal stated as Vito growled at him.

"Did ya do this?" Vito asks in a threatening tone as Mal growled back at him.

"Stop it mates, we shouldn't fight for no reason." Manitoba tried to reason with the two.

"Why not Aussie? He's the one who trapped us and Mike and even made Mike reset his noggin that should have gotten rid of us!" Vito snapped at Manitoba but Svetlana intervened.

"And vhat's a reason to znap on everyone, vhay to go Vito." Svetlana argued with the shirtless persona.

"So you blame me for this, I don't even know what's going on you idiotic excuse for a personality!" Mal exclaims as Vito growls at them.

"Stop it, you're acting like a bunch of kids!" Chester yells and gains everyone's attention.

"Let's calm down and find Mike." Chester says in a calm tone as everyone sighs.

"Vighting won't zolve vhis, Svetlana agrees vith Chester." Svetlana says to the group as they stop and calm down.

"So unlikely possible, personalities getting along." A voice says as Mal's eyes widened.

Everyone turns around to see another Mike with spikier hair and red eyes with the original Mike next to him. Mike's eyes were pitch black with a glint of red in them.

"Mike!" Svetlana calls out and tries to hug him only to get shot back by Mike.

"Svetlana, are you ok?" Manitoba and Vito ask the girl personality.

"Lucifer, leave Mike alone!" Mal snarled at the other personality, venom spitting on the name of the personality.

That way Mal spoke to Lucifer shocked the personalities. Mal never tried to help anyone before. Now here Mal was, looking like if he could kill anyone in the area, he would kill Lucifer on the spot.

"Oh Mal, trying to be the hero again?" Lucifer said with a wicked grin on his face, Mal gave Lucifer a harsh glare.

"I made my decisions and I live with them each day, but I'm not a hero anymore, and the original has no quarrel with you." Mal said calmly, his anger dripping into his voice as Lucifer chuckled at him.

"He does if he's still in charge of this body, Mal why did you let him keep control when you could have ruled forever at his weakest moment?" Lucifer asked as Mal glared at him.

"I'll never answer that."

"But, we were erased, we can't come back." Manitoba spoke up as he and Vito helped Svetlana up.

Lucifer started to laugh as Svetlana's leg began to bleed and she cried out in pain. That made Lucifer smile at her fate and Mike's eyes to turn chocolate brown.

"Are you ok Svetlana, what happened to you?!" Mike called out as Lucifer gave him a harsh cold glare.

"AGGGH!" Mike screamed out in uncontrollable pain as his eyes became the dull black eyes once again with no red glint anymore.

"MIKE!"

"The reset button is broken so I can be in control!" Lucifer laughed out as all the personalities glared at him while Mal started to glare at him.

"That can't be good." Chester said as Svetlana started to lean on one leg, blood coming out still.

"I'm just here to say that I rule this mind now that Mike is under my control." Lucifer said and chuckled.

"GRAAH!" Mal shouted and tried to tackle Lucifer. But Mike lifted his arm and a force field came and stopped Mal.

"What!" Mal shouted and pounded on the force field as Lucifer laughed at him.

"I told you, I rule this mind while Mike is under my control." Lucifer said as Mal began to growl and glare at him again.

"Tootles, weaklings." Lucifer said as he and Mike disappeared.

"Who's Lucifer and what did we just get into?" Chester asked as Mal punched the ground really angry.

Svetlana limped over to Mal and helped him off the ground. She hugged him quickly then released from the hug.

"Thanks." Mal said and helped Svetlana back to the group.

"Lucifer… He was the original Malevolent One. He used to ruin Mike's life without Mike knowing about it. I soon came because Mike needed a friend. He called me his twin because I could easily look and act like him. We played together and hanged out with each other until Lucifer found out about me. He, t-tricked me into hating Mike from one lie and I believed him. I started to cause harm and chaos to people around him, got him in trouble, lots of things. One day I figured out the truth, that was when you were around and Mike went to Juvie. I fought Lucifer and won but his malevolent side went into me. When I found Mike, you guys and Mike locked me up, thinking I was the evil one, but I did become that." Mal said to the others who looked at him shocked.

"I'm going to fight Lucifer again and save Mike." Mal stated as he turned around to leave.

"What are we waiting for, an invite? Let's save Mike!" Vito said and gained Mal's attention.

"Svetlana vill help zave Mike, even vith da injury." Svetlana joined in, limping near Vito.

"Yeah, that dingo that took Mike has a fight now." Manitoba said as he fixed his fedora and went to Vito and Svetlana. Everyone looked at Chester, waiting for his decision.

"Oh fine, I rather not get trapped and have to do something stupid again!" Chester complained as Mal sighed.

"Fine, you can come." Mal muttered under his breath as everyone smiled.

"Vito, Manitoba, come here for a second." Mal said as the tree personalities huddle up.

"We need to stop Svetlana's injury from bleeding, and idea how?" Mal asked as the three pondered.

"How 'bout the cloth wrapped around Manitoba's hat?" Vito suggested.

"It's a fedora Vito, sure we can use it." Manitoba said as he pulled of the cloth and wrapped it around Svetlana's injury.

"Can you walk on it?" Mal asked as Svetlana put her leg down and yelped.

"No."

"I think you broke the darn thing." Chester said as Svetlana limped around.

"We'll take turns helping Svetlana." Mal said to Vito and Manitoba.

"Eh, who made you in charge?" Vito asked.

"Because I'm the most capable, peon."

"So where do we go?" Manitoba asked trying to quickly change the subject.

The scenery had changed from Mike's subconscious to a jungle. It was cloudy as lightning flashed in it. The wildlife was weird, plants were everywhere but no animals were making sounds or were seen.

"To the castle." Mal said and pointed to the top of a black and red castle.

The castle was like a normal one. Made out of bricks, had a gate and moat. The top had black clouds around it. Blue flames went into the sky and made lightning. But, it was really far away from the personalities.

"Great, we're going to either die trying to get in the castle or just die in this jungle!" Chester complained.

"Mal, you're actually a hero in one way." Svetlana said and smiled at him.

"I'm not! Now let's get going!" Mal snapped back and started to walk off, the other personalities soon following him.

'_Am I becoming a hero again? No, I'll forever stay as a villain.' _Mal thought as they started their quest.

"Svetlana, Vito, Manitoba, Chester, Mal!" Mike called out in the darkness around him. Everything was pitch black expect for Mike himself, who glowed a faint white.

"Anybody!" Mike yelled out again as he started to walk off.

Something glowed in front of Mike and made the teen stop in his tracks. A hooded figure with a scythe appeared as Mike fell onto the ground.

"Who are you, where am I, and what is happening to my personalities?!" Mike asked in shock and fear at the figure.

"I am Max, the one to judge your fate. You're in the never ending darkness of your soul. I don't know about your personalities though." Max said as Mike stood up.

"My fate?" Mike asked, fearing the worst.

"Mike, you're in a life and death state and I've been sent to see if you can get out of this state or die in this world." Max stated as Mike gasped.

'_I might DIE!' _ Mike mentally screamed at this new information.

**Mike's plot in the story is important, Lucifer is the main antagonist (Villain) in this story.**

**That's why Mike and his personalities got a chapter to themselves.**

**So hope you enjoyed enough to review! If I get more than three I'll quickly update really fast!**

**Next time- The TD cast comes in! **


	3. TD Cast

**So today, only two reviews. One from **_**invaderzimdibfan**_** and another from **_**Sailormarble14.**_

**Thanks for those reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TOTAL DRAMA expect for Lucifer, Max, Diamond and her personalities.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"OW!" All the contestants yelled as they landed on the ground painfully. "Ok, so the first person to beat the boss at the top of the castle wins!" Chris says as everyone stands up to see a black and red castle in the far off distance.

"Hey, where's Mike?" Zoey asked as she looked around for her boyfriend, seeing the scenery of a virtual jungle.

"Where's that new girl Diamond?" Cody asked as Sierra began to hug him to death.

"I almost forgot to tell you, the boss will take out the weak and helpless, I'm surprised that Cameron isn't gone yet." Chris said as Chef laughed.

"HEY!"

"I say we should team up to get to the castle." Harold says as Anne Maria and Heather roll their eyes at his proposal.

"IZZY, OH IZZY, ARE YOU OK?!" Own screeches and shakes Izzy who was staring at nothing.

"Owen, calm down!" Duncan and Tyler say to him as Owen sets Izzy down.

B, Noah, and Cameron began to look at her. Noah snapped his fingers in Izzy's face. No response. Cameron pokes her with a stick. No response. B blows a whistle in her ear. Still no response. Dawn walks up to her and touches her shoulder. Izzy gasps and hugs Dawn while looking at everyone with fearful eyes.

"Izzy scared, bad monster person coming, bad monster person master of castle now, has Izzy's friend captive, hurt someone already." Izzy said.

"It wants Izzy and everyone gone, gone for good, hide Izzy." Izzy finishes and begins to hug Owen.

"Izzy met a monster with a black aura. It came into this reality; it defeated the boss and began to rule this world. It made us stuck in this world now; it stopped Chris from saving us. It wants us gone." Dawn said as everyone gasped.

"We got to beat the boss to leave this world, right?" Alejandro asked as Dawn nodded.

"What is it called anyways?" Trent asked as Dawn began to meditate.

"So we have to work together to get out of this place?" Leshawna asked.

"I guess we have to." Gwen said.

"The being that trapped us here is called Lucifer." Dawn said as she finished meditating.

"So we have to fight something called Lucifer, what a dumb name." Duncan said.

A dark laugh was soon heard. Everyone soon saw 'Mike', expect for his red eyes and spikier hair.

"Mike?" Zoey asked cautiously, seeing if it was her boyfriend or something else.

"No, I'm Lucifer." Lucifer said and pointed to himself.

Courtney and Duncan started to laugh at him. They thought it was a joke but it wasn't. They stopped laughing for a moment.

"You, evil? Please." Courtney bluffed as Lucifer growled at them, making them both stop their laughing.

"Evil is such a weak word, malevolent and malice is superior." Lucifer stated and chuckled.

"M-Mal?" Cameron asked as he hid behind Lightning.

"No, it's Lucifer, not that weakling Mal." Lucifer said and began to laugh, freaking out the bubble boy even more.

"Let Izzy's friend go!" Izzy spoke up as Lucifer stopped laughing.

"Who Mike, oh no I can't do that." Lucifer said with a wicked grin plastered across his face.

"Why not you wicked demon?" Zoey asked rudely to Lucifer.

"I want to rule, I can't just let Mike go or else I can't, thanks for the complement by the way." Lucifer said and made Zoey angry.

"Tootles." Lucifer said and disappeared while chuckling darkly.

"All in favor of teaming up together?" Scott asks quickly after Lucifer disappeared.

"Ok."

"Sure."

"I guess." Everyone said out loud.

"Let's go to the castle then." Bridgette said as they began to travel.

"Is that where the store is?" Lindsay asks as Brick and Jo face palm.

"Yeah, come on!" Geoff cheered as they caught up with the others.

* * *

"So, they're already going even with Svetlana's injury?" Lucifer asks the controlled Mike who nodded in response. "Well, my game won't be fun without a little chaos." Lucifer said and laughed while he messed with a monitor that showed Mal, Svetlana, Vito, Manitoba, and Chester.

* * *

"Are you sure you're ok Svetlana?" Manitoba asked cautiously as Svetlana limped.

"Vyes, Svetlana zis fine Manitoba." Svetlana answered as Mal froze.

"Mal?" Chester questioned.

"Eh, yo are ya ok Mal?" Vito asked.

The ground started to shake and crack under them.

"LOOK OUT!" Mal exclaimed and tackled Manitoba who was about to fall into the newly made canyon.

Vito grabbed Chester and ran to the other side, making them separated from Mal and Manitoba.

"SVETLANA!" Manitoba yelled out as the girl personality fell deep inside the canyon.

"You guys ok?" Mal shouted to the other side.

"Yeah we're fine; expect me who's dealing with Chester's complaining!" Vito yelled back, really frustrated at the situation.

"Svetlana." Manitoba whispered as Mal growled.

"LUCIFER! YOU'RE DEAD ONCE I FIND YOU! YOU HEAR ME!" Mal screamed into the sky.

"Come on Mal, we've got to find the others before something like this happens again." Manitoba said to the angry persona.

"Fine." Mal grumbled as they began to find a way across the canyon.

'_Svetlana, please be alright. You can't just be gone like that. I never got to tell you that, I love you Svetlana.' _Manitoba thought as he and Mal walked away from the sight, a tear dripping down his cheek without Mal noticing.

* * *

**I so sorry Manitoba for doing that to you, please forgive me.**

**I had to do it, though Manitoba will be not all cocky for a while now.**

**I don't like Lucifer.**

**Please review if you can!**


	4. Diamond's debut

**Today, I'm nice enough to make two chapters!**

**Also I forgot to say that the italics are for thoughts or personalities talking in a mind/subconscious**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TOTAL DRAMA expect for Lucifer, Max, Diamond and her personalities**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

'_Diamond, wake up!'_ A voice yelled at Diamond through the girl's mind.

"Ok Sora, you don't have to yell at me." Diamond muttered back to the person in her mind called Sora.

'_I'm apart of you just like Puelor, Chien, Trinity, and Crystal ya' know.' _ Sora complained as Diamond got off of the rocky ground.

Diamond went into her subconscious or mind and looks at her personality with red hair and red eyes.

'_Ok, break it up you two.' _ Puelor said as she adjusted her glasses so her silver eyes can be seen.

'_Where are you, amigos?' _ Chien asks as Puelor pushed his sash out of his eyes, his sash was a bright orange as his eyes were emerald green.

'_Really Puelor, why did you ruin my trick?' _Crystal groaned at the British persona, her violet eyes filled with unhappiness.

'_P-P-Please t-tell m-me w-what's g-going on o-outside t-the m-mind?' _Trinity asked, her cerulean blue eyes were filled with worry.

Diamond left her mind to see herself in a rocky canyon. Trees were on the walls and boulders littered up the ground.

'_We're in virtual reality remember, this is a rocky canyon recently made by someone or something.' _ Puelor reasoned to the shy persona and Diamond.

'_Do you hear that?' _Chien asks the others.

"That sounds like someone's in trouble." Diamond said as she quickly ran to see a Mike lookalike falling.

'_Amigo, let me help save Svetlana!' _Chien pleaded with Diamond.

"Chien, you're up." Diamond said as her sunny yellow eyes became a emerald green color.

"Don't worry Svetlana, I'm coming!" Chien called out and jumped off a tree and caught Svetlana. He landed on a boulder and quickly put down Svetlana.

"C-Chien, vhat are vyou doing here?" Svetlana asked as Chien bowed.

"Where ever Diamond goes, I go, kind of like you and Mike." Chien said as he gained yellow eyes.

"Are vyou Diamond?" Svetlana asked as Diamond nodded.

"Yeah, your Svetlana right?"

"Vyes."

"What happened to your leg?" Diamond asked and pointed to the blood soaked cloth around Svetlana's leg.

"Lucifer did vhis to Svetlana." Svetlana said to the MPD girl.

'_Lucifer, that little pest!?' _Sora yelled out in Diamond's mind.

'_Diamond, I think Svetlana's leg is broken, let me check it out.' _Puelor said as Diamond sighed.

"I'm going to have one of my personalities check out your leg, maybe we can do something about it." Diamond said as Svetlana nodded. Diamond gained silver eyes, the eyes replacing her normal sunny yellow ones.

"Okay, can you put any pressure on your leg without hurting yourself?" Puelor asked as Svetlana shook her head.

"No."

"Broke a bone, you also might have made a deep cut in order for your leg to bleed like that." Puelor said as Svetlana sat on a boulder. Puelor grabbed Svetlana's leg and soon it made a sickening snap.

"OW!" Svetlana yelped out as she jumped up. She put her leg down but couldn't feel any more pain.

"Svetlana thanks vyou!" Svetlana said as the leg stopped bleeding all together, shocking Puelor. Diamond regained control to see Svetlana doing cartwheels.

'_Lucifer, that rotten no good excuse for a demon. Since Puelor fixed Svetlana's leg Lucifer couldn't feel her suffering anymore so he stopped the bleeding. He loves pain and suffering, I swear he lives on that junk. I thought I was evil but that's bad enough.' _ Sora said, clearly angry at Lucifer for some reason.

"So, do you know where the others are at, contestants or personalities?" Diamond asked as Svetlana stopped.

"No, Svetlana fell and got separated from Manitoba and Mal." Svetlana sadly said.

'_Oh, is Mal a hero now?' _ Sora smugly said.

"Come on, I'm sure we'll find them somehow." Diamond said as Svetlana smiled. They began to walk off, unaware of the danger that's bound to come to them.

* * *

"I'M DEAD!" Mike freaked out as Max stopped him.

"You're not dead yet. You're in a life and death state." Max said as Mike calmed down a little. "If you were given a chance to fix something of your past, with knowledge of what happened from each of your personality's memories and your own, what would you do? The one you pick will be able to have you try to fix something. If you accomplish that then you will regain control of your body and leave this place." Max finished as Mike sighed.

"I would like to go to my personality's battle with Mal, the one that was supposed to happen. I want to see if I can make Mal not evil and not have to push that dumb reset button." Mike said as Max smiled.

"Good luck." Max said as Mike soon saw nothing more.

* * *

**Beautiful. Great.**

**I made Svetlana live but Manitoba thinks she's dead. They'll meet again!**

**Mike will actually have a 'FUN' time in the past. But don't worry, Mike won't wreck the story or his past, it won't exist but Mike will learn something important.**

**Next time- Vito and Chester's adventures; Manitoba and Mal's pain; Diamond and Svetlana's dangerous mission; The TD cast will find one group. Tell me which one do you think I should have be found by the cast.**

**Next chapter will have info about Diamond's personalities also.**


	5. The Pain

**Thanks for those reviews **_Sailormarble14 _and _stripedshades_**!**

**That made my day!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TOTAL DRAMA, I only own Lucifer, Max, Diamond and her personalities!**

**Enjoy**

* * *

"Ok, we just need to get through this, ok Svetlana!" Diamond exclaimed to the Russian persona who was practicing her skills on a rocky ledge.

"Svetlana's coming down!" Svetlana shouted and landed perfectly near the MPD girl.

Rumbling soon shook the Earth as smoke rose through the ground. A beast that had shooters on its front arms while a red orb filled the hole for a face. It let out a piercing screech as it went on its hind legs and landed down on all fours, it soon began to charge at the two with rapid speeds.

"Vhat is that? Svetlana asked as her and Diamond move out of the way at the last moment before that bug hit them.

'_It's a Munug or a Mountain Bug, the only way to defeat it is to break the red orb.' _Sora hissed inside Diamond's mind as Svetlana got high up on a ledge again.

"Here you go Trinity, make that target!" Diamond shouted and grabbed a sharp branch as her eyes turned blue.

"M-Make i-i-it, n-now! Trinity stuttered as she threw the branch as the bug got stuck in the ground.

* * *

'_Great, now I don't have that courageous Australian, I have a careful one!' _Mal mentally shouted as he looked at Manitoba who was knocking on the ground to make sure the land didn't change like it did before.

'_Lucifer is the evil one to begin with, it was just me and Mike with the exception of Chester in the mindscape until Lucifer ruined my one true happiness, Mike's true happiness. Lucifer thought I had what it takes to be a villain and tested me until he ruined that day and told me to kill Mike, I'll never forget that day…'_

* * *

Flashback: Age 5

"Mal!" Mike called out with his squeaky voice to Mal who was walking next to Lucifer. Chester was nowhere to be found at that time because of Lucifer's trick.

Mike was right now hanging from the side of a cliff in his mind. The cliff was called The Place of Deletion; an area which if you fall in then you'd be gone for good unless the person in control brings you back.

"Mal, don't help that foolish boy, just crush him and let him fall and you'll be in control forever." Lucifer said as Mal walked to Mike.

"Help Mal!" Mike called out again as Mal reached him and bent down, ready to rip Mike's hands off the cliff.

But something inside Mal snapped, he looked at Mike's scared face and felt emotions that Lucifer destroyed. Sadness, sacredness, but the one thing that mattered to young Mal was love. Mal grabbed Mike's hand and pulled him up. Mal gave Lucifer a harsh glare and tackled him to the ground.

The two punched and kicked each other while Mike looked terrified at the two fighting. Mal was at the edge of the cliff with Lucifer pinned to the ground. Lucifer started to laugh which shocked Mal.

"You think you can get rid of me forever. I am apart of you now Mal or now The Malevolent One. Here that Michael, the person you have to be afraid of is your old best friend Mal!" Lucifer shouted as he fell deep inside the cliff.

Black aura swept up out of the cliff and crashed into Mal. The aura carried all of Lucifer's ill feelings that fully destroyed Mal's goodness in him. Mal screamed bloody murder as Mike ran to him. Chains shot out of the ground and dragged Mal away from Mike.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS, MIKE!" Mal screamed as darkness consumed him, the last thing he saw was Mike with tear filled eyes running to him as fast as his little legs could carry him.

FLASHBACK END

* * *

'…_I'll save Mike again without losing myself to you, Lucifer.'_ Mal thought as Manitoba finished making a rope out of a vine, finishing a trap for anyone who came near the cliff.

* * *

**So another one bites the dust!**

**Hope you review!**


	6. Time Flies

**Here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TOTAL DRAMA, I only own Lucifer, Max, Diamond and her personalities.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

'_Bull's-eye!'_ Diamond thought as she gained control to see the Mountain Bug blow up into digital bytes.

The data bytes began to form a hole that began to suck things in. Diamond got pulled in as Svetlana jumped in after her.

"OW!" Diamond yells out as she lands on Duncan. She quickly gets off as Svetlana lands perfectly on the ground near Duncan.

"D-Diamond?"

"Yeah and that's Svetlana." Diamond said and pointed to the girl persona.

"This is most likely impossible for Mike's personalities to be out of his body." Cameron said as Puelor came out.

"I thought that to, just like Svetlana's injury but in this virtual reality anything is most likely possible in this dimension." Puelor stated as everyone looked at her silver eyes. Diamond gained her yellow eyes and sighed.

"Ok, I have Multiple Personality Disorder too. The British smart persona, Puelor. The Spanish ninja boy, Chien. A scrappy and trickster persona, Crystal. A shy sportswoman, Trinity. Also a Japanese demon persona Sora." Diamond confessed and smiled.

"Vell, vhat are ve vaiting for, let's go!" Svetlana shouted as everyone followed her to the castle.

* * *

"Dang nabit!" Chester complained as he tripped over a uprooted tree. Vito sighed and helped Chester up.

"I don't even remember Mal or Lucifer at all, do ya Chester?" Vito asked as Chester scratched his head.

"I remember about how you, Svetlana, and Manitoba met Mike." Chester said and got off topic.

"It was a while ago...

* * *

Flashback: Age 6

"It's not the same without Mal anymore." Mike said and sighed as he passed different rooms of his mind, Mal's room nearby.

Mike turned a corner only to bump into another persona with a paper hat and boomerang.

"G'day mate, names Manitoba Smith, what's yours?" The young Manitoba asked as he helped Mike off the ground.

"I'm Mike, nice to meet you Manitoba." Mike said to the young Australian.

"Come on, you've gotta meet Chester!" Mike exclaimed and dragged Manitoba away.

* * *

Flashback Continued: Age 7

Mike and Manitoba became good friends and were playing around with Manitoba's new rope he received from Mike.

"Can you get that?" Mike asked and pointed to a weird thing that both he and Manitoba couldn't see.

"I'll be glad too." Manitoba said as the rope lassoed the thing and dragged it back.

"Eh yo, be careful with the Vito." The young Vito threatened as he got out of the ropes hold and pointed at the two.

"Who are you?" Mike asked as he looked at the persona with gelled back hair and with no shirt on but has no fang necklace,

"I'm Vito." Vito said as the old man Chester came.

* * *

Flashback Continued (AGAIN): Age 7

Mike, Manitoba, and Vito were friends and were making an obstacle course to go through for Vito and Manitoba since Mike sprained his leg in gym.

Vito made sure his necklace was on him before going on the course. Manitoba fixed his fedora and gave a cocky smirk as he went next to Vito. Mike sat in a chair while Chester sat in another sleeping.

"READY, GO!" Mike exclaimed as the two took off in a sprint. Both were dodging things to reach the finish but another persona flipped past them and landed on the finish line.

"Svetlana sticks ze landing." The young Svetlana said as both boys reach the finish confused at her.

"Who's she?" Mike asked as he limped over to them.

"Svetlana." The girl persona said as Chester came to them.

FLASHBACK END!

* * *

**(A/N: Most people mentioned in Mike's part of the story are from the past. You've been warned!)**

'_Where am I?' _Mike thought as he opened his eyes to see the pink sky of his mind. He got off the ground to see he was very close to Mal's tower. He went in front of the door Manitoba told him and the others about.

The handle was high in the air; Mike had to go on his tippy-toes just to reach it but it opened easily. Mike went inside to find a mirror. Mike gasped as he looked at himself; he was actually his 5 year old self.

'_You don't truly exist in this timeline; you can't just jump into your regular body so I made you like that. You can say you're a personality with everyone's memories.' _Max's voice echoed in his head as Mike saw a door that he hadn't seen when he was here before with the other personalities.

He went to the door as the one he entered in closed shut. Mike soon entered through the other door only for it to shut when he came in.

Torches started to light up the hall that kept on going. Mike started to walk only to be lifted in the air by his shirt collar.

"Who are you, another personality of Mike's?" Mal asked as he let go of Mike, making the boy hit the ground with a thud.

"I'm Mike's and all the others personalities memories, even yours." Mike said as he stood up and faced Mal.

"I know everyone's memories in and out of this mind." Mike said and seen a flash of fear in Mal's eyes only for it to be replaced with happiness.

"Oh so you know everything, come with me then." Mal said as he walked off, Mike soon closely following him.

"Where were you?" Mal asked with a fake kind smile on his face.

"Because of the evil Lucifer, you're not like that are you?" Mike asked with fake fear and curiosity in his voice.

"No, I'm not like HIM." Mal lied and showed Mike a room. It had a throne with a crown resting on the armrest and had swords leaning on the wall near the throne.

Mike was observing the scene and didn't notice Mal creeping behind him.

"I'm worse than Lucifer; I'm your worst nightmare." Mal said as he hit Mike in the head with the handle of his sword, knocking Mike out instantly.

"Silly boy, thinking you can trust The Malevolent One; you'll soon tell me everything I need to know." Mal said and picked the boy again and walked off.

* * *

**So Mike is having a 'FUN' time isn't he?**

**Will Lindsay still be stupid enough not to remember Tyler's name?**

**Will Manitoba and Mal meet up with the TD cast or will Vito and Chester?**

**Will Chester ever stop his complaining?**

**What does Sora know about Lucifer?**

**Have some of these answers be revealed! **

**Next time- A beautiful world**

**Hope you'll review!**


	7. A Beautful World

**Thanks for the help **_**Sailormarble14**_**!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TOTAL DRAMA, I only own Lucifer, Max, Diamond and her personalities**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"So, where are we going Danny and what happened to Mitch?" Lindsay asked the irritated Diamond who sighed.

"Don't you mean Diamond and Mike?" Tyler asked as Alejandro face palmed.

"That's what I said Tristan." Lindsay said as Diamond banged her head against a tree.

"I'M TYLER!" Tyler shouted as Svetlana pulled Diamond away from the tree which had a gigantic mark on it.

"TYLER!" Lindsay said and hugged the boy.

"It's a Christmas miracle." Noah said as angels sang in the background which Izzy chased them away.** (A/N: Happy holidays and Merry Christmas everyone!)**

"Guys!" Duncan and Trent shouted which ruined the moment.

Everyone looked to see Duncan and Scott pointing at something. That something was a giant flying insect with blades for arms. It let out a piercing screech as a cloaked figure with a scythe appeared next to it and pointed at the crew.

The monster's yellow orb glowed really bright as the figure disappeared. It went to the ground and started to uproot trees. Diamond's eyes glowed crimson red as she grabbed a tree branch and slammed it into the orb.

Both things collided as an explosion went off. Something came out and landed on the ground. Diamond's eyes went back to its normal yellow as she took a deep breath.

'_Never thought you would do that Sora.' _Puelor said to the demon persona.

'_Lucifer never needed to bring innocent people into his chaotic game of life and death that jerk.' _Sora said back as Diamond fell to her knees.

Courtney and Gwen helped her up as she took a breath of fresh air.

"Sora, you've got a lot of explaining to do for me and everyone." Diamond whispered to her personality who gulped in response.

* * *

"So Manitoba, I've got a question that I want answered." Mal said to the Aussie as they kept on walking through the jungle.

"What?"

"Do you love Svetlana?" Mal asked as Manitoba's face turned bright red.

"Y-Yes, I do."

"Why do you?" Mal asked with a curious smirk plastered on his face.

"Well, it….

* * *

Flashback: Age 8

"Svetlana wins!" The young Svetlana exclaimed as Vito muttered under his breath. The personalities were right now making up games while Mike was on a camping trip.

"How 'bout a staring contest, yo Manitoba goes an show this girl who rocks at this game." Vito said as Manitoba laughed.

"Gladly mate." Manitoba said as both personalities got ready.

"Don't be sad if you lose Sheila." Manitoba said as Svetlana kindly smiled.

"Vyou vill be sad once I win." Svetlana said and smirked at Manitoba.

'_She's got courage, I'll give her that.'_ Manitoba thought as they begun to stare into each other's eyes.

Both stared into each other's eyes and got enveloped into another art, daydreaming. They both kept on staring until Vito got tired of the match, so the shirtless persona clapped his hands together which made both blink at the same time. Both growled at Vito, which made him run away from them.

"Do vyou vant to help Svetlana get back at Vito?" Svetlana asked which made Manitoba blush, but the persona changed his blush into a smirk.

"Gladly Sheila." Manitoba said as they ran off after the persona, revenge plaguing their minds.

* * *

"….She's like a girl with more confidence in herself; most girls' these days don't have that." Manitoba continued in his other memories until Mal clapped his hands together which snapped Manitoba out of his thoughts.

"Well, I've got a question for you Mal." Manitoba said and gave a friendly smile.

"What did you and Mike do before you left and me, Vito, and Svetlana came and how did you and Mike become friends?"

"We…."

* * *

FLASHBACK: Age 5

"Hello, anyone in here, where am I?" Mike called out into his mind after awakening there.

"Hello Mike." Mal said as Mike looked at him.

"Hi, nice to meet ya, I'm Mal."

"Hi, I'm Mike; do you know where I am Mal?" Mike asked.

"We're in your mind, come on let's play with these toys I have." Mal said which made Mike smile. The two ran off and began to play until Mike left his mind.

* * *

"….There's my story." Mal finished as Manitoba started to laugh out loud, which soon caused Mal to chase Manitoba for a bit in the virtual jungle.

Manitoba crashed into Vito while Mal laughed at him. Vito got up and pushed Mal into a tree.

"Did ya push Manitoba into me?" Vito asked as Manitoba made Vito get away from Mal.

"No, it was my fault mate." Manitoba chuckled as Chester sighed at the three.

"I'm with a bunch of lunatics." Chester muttered as the four set off.

* * *

**(A/N: Read Chapter Six warning about Mike's part of the story! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!)**

'_What! Where am I?!' _Mike thought as he struggled against the shackles that kept him on the throne. A mirror appeared in front of him with Mal on it.

"So, you like my trap?" Mal said with a grin as Mike tried to at least punch the mirror. Mal laughed at his fate as Mike resisted the urge to glare.

"I want to know about Lucifer, how much do you know about him?" Mal said with a dark glare as Mike decided to still act like a personality.

"Lucifer was an evil persona created by Mike on accident. Mike was close enough to end his life because of the bullying he received by his father and school bullies. Lucifer was created to destroy and get rid of the things that Mike couldn't deal with anymore. That's why when you came Mike didn't have a dad, Lucifer k-killed Mike's dad and never got caught, Mike never found out either but locked Lucifer up without knowing. Lucifer was released when you came, Mal." Mike said as footsteps echoed in the halls.

Mal began to laugh as Mike grew worried.

"You're just a pawn in my plan, once they come they'll think I'm you but I'll take Mike and lock him up so I can stay in control." Mal said as the mirror sank back into the ground.

'_Did you forget about me Michael? I'll help you out here once but when you get free use the cloak that you have and hide your face from the other personalities and your past self.' _Max said in Mike's head as the chains around Mike dissolved into the air and Mike put up the hood of his cloak so his face wouldn't be shown.

The torches began to light up again as Mike began to sneak out and see his past self and his personalities.

"I'm scared." Svetlana whispered and hung onto Manitoba while Past Mike led the group.

"Shut it, **comrade**." Chester hushed as Svetlana blew a raspberry at him.

'_This is my only chance to get them away from that room!' _Mike though and grabbed his past self and flung him into another room.

"Where'd Mike go?" Vito asked as Manitoba saw Future Mike's shadow in another room.

"This way mates." Manitoba said as he led them into the room to see Past Mike looking at a small cloaked figure.

"I'm Max; we need to talk about Mal." Future Mike said and removed his hood to show the others that he technically was a personality.

* * *

"So, this world is a virtual reality that matches the one in controls world." Puelor said to the five personalities.

"I-I c-can't s-see h-how L-Lucifer would b-be t-that c-c-cruel." Trinity said as Crystal groaned.

"That boy named Vito is here?" Crystal growled out as she walked away to her room.

"That baka** (idiot)** Lucifer, he's really stupid to pick on Mal." Sora said with a wicked grin.

"Amigos, this world, it's beautiful like the senorita Puelor." Chien flirted with Puelor, which caused the persona to blush and push the persona away playfully.

"N-N-Night girls a-and b-boy." Trinity said as she went to her room.

"Las chicas buenas noche **(Goodnight girls)**." Chien said as he went to his room for some sleep.

"Night." Sora and Puelor said to each other as they went to their rooms.

'_You better stay alive or else, Mal.' _Sora thought as she went to sleep.

* * *

"Well, you can't question a personality when she's sleeping." Diamond said to the group as they all sighed in frustration.

"Vasn't there an explosion vhen ve defeated a Mountain Bug." Svetlana asked as Diamond's eyes widened.

The portal was actually in the air, sucking in trees. Svetlana right now was climbing on a tree near the portal.

"SVETLANA, LOOK OUT!" Diamond shouted and grabbed the girl personality's hand as the tree was sucked into the hole, taking them somewhere.

"Why didn't we see that?!" Scott yelled out as Owen shrugged as he ate some random berries.

* * *

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Done with this chapter!**

**So, I'll take some ideas that you got and update probably on Monday or Sunday. Depends on how many reviews I get.**

**So please review or PM me, that'll be great!**

**NEXT TIME- The truth about Lucifer!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for those ideas **_**Sailormarble14**_**! I may use them.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TOTAL DRAMA, I only own Lucifer, Max, Diamond and her personalities**

* * *

"AHHHH!" Both Svetlana and Diamond scream as they land on some snow.

The area was an icy forest but something stuck out of the ground. A purple orb that glowed when Diamond and Svetlana landed in the area.

It slowly rose from the ground to look like a spider expect with a purple orb on its head. Svetlana jumped away but Diamond wasn't so lucky.

She got smacked into a lake which was frozen over on until she made contact with and broke the ice. Svetlana grabbed an icicle and pierced the orb with it.

Diamond got out of the water and made it onto land as Svetlana got sucked into another portal without her. A figure with a scythe appeared and picked up Diamond and slashed the air which made a rift in the world.

It went in with Diamond and landed in a torch lit castle. Lucifer gave a wicked smile as Diamond fell to the ground exhausted.

"Lock her up for now, I'll speak with Sora later." Lucifer said as the girl was dragged off to the dungeon.

* * *

**(Note: Max= Future Mike unless in italics!)**

**(A/N: READ CHAPTER 6 FOR WARNING!)**

"Come on, before Mal finds out that I've escaped!" Max hissed at the five but the personalities were feeling like something was wrong.

"Why should we trust someone we only just met?" Vito asked as Max face palmed.

"Do you think I would've made you not battle that evil one?" Max asked as Chester nodded.

"You could be a spy for all we know." Chester said and got Vito to agree with him.

"What are you supposed to be anyways?" Manitoba asked as Mike raised an eyebrow.

"I'm all your memories, even The Malevolent One's!" Max argued as Svetlana sighed.

"Vell, tell us one thing that ve vould know and not Mike." Svetlana asked.

"Vito almost got arrested for underage drinking and driving." Max said as Vito gulped.

"Svetlana actually dated someone before." Max said as Svetlana nervously sighed.

"Chester actually drove an airplane and didn't get in trouble for it." Max said as Chester groaned.

"And Manitoba fought someone from Australia because he made fun of his fedora." Max finished as Manitoba face palmed.

"It's true." All the personalities groaned as Mike glared at them.

"Now save all further questions once we leave this fake lookout tower or castle." Max said as they traveled out to see the building beginning to collapse. The six manage to get out before the whole thing disappeared.

"I'll gladly take any questions you have." Max said to the others.

"Where were you this whole time?" Mike asked as Max sighed.

"I was in a place where I could come in and out of this mind. I came into this mind once I sensed that you weren't in control anymore to receive peace with Mal." Max said as Mike nodded.

"But he's evil." Vito spoke up.

"Not always."

"When wasn't he mate?" Manitoba asked.

"When he was Michael's best friend or 'twin' as he called him once they were little." Max said

"What! I don't remember that!" Mike said as Max took a deep breath and shakily laughed as he shook his head.

"You erase and forgotten those memories, that day is when I was created. The day Mal turned evil I came into being here." Max said and sighed.

"Who made him that way?" Mike pleaded to Max, wanting to know if it was his fault.

"A persona that Mal thinks is dead. Mal puts the blame on you for that day and remembers it as well as I do. That persona is Lucifer." Max said as Mike sighed.

"Who's Lucifer?" Chester asked.

"No comment." Max said as he put up his hood.

"Why are you like that?" Manitoba asked as he changed the subject.

"I-I think I don't truly exist here, I only exist from the past, leaving me in this form." Max said as he removed his hood.

"How did you get caught by Mal?" Chester asked.

"Trust is one's downfall." Max said as his body began to fade.

'_WHAT!'_ Future Mike mentally screamed as his body stopped disappearing.

* * *

The cast were right now running away from a volcano worm with a grey orb. It shot out some fire which caught Duncan's hair on fire. Leshawna threw an arrow and it pierced the orb and made an explosion.

The portal came but soon closed as Gwen shook her head at Duncan.

* * *

"Do you hear that?" Mal asked and stopped the group. A scream was heard in the far off distance as Manitoba's eyes widened in surprise. They run to see Svetlana in a tree.

"Guys can vyou get Svetlana out of here?" Svetlana asks as Vito and Manitoba help her out.

"Svetlana where were you?" Mal asked as Svetlana giggled at his shocked face.

"Vith a girl named Diamond, her personality's vere nice." Svetlana said as Vito's and Mal's eyes widened.

"Where is she?" Vito asked as Svetlana sighed.

"Ve got attacked by an ice spider and something vas controlling it and Svetlana thinks it took her." Svetlana said.

"Come on then, it's Lucifer that caused this mess and now we got to end this." Mal grumbled out and stormed off, Vito and Manitoba following him.

"These kids are all crazy." Chester said as he and Svetlana soon followed Mal.

* * *

**THE END OF THIS CHAPTER!**

**Please review or send me in any ideas you have!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TOTAL DRAMA, I only own Lucifer, Max, Diamond and her personalities**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**(A/N: Read Chapter 6 for warning and Max= Future Mike unless in italics) **

"Why were you disappearing Max?" Manitoba asked.

"I don't truly exist here remember, it's only a little longer before I disappear unless the one in control keeps me here as a personality." Max said and sadly smiled.

"Look, vit's the real tower!" Svetlana said and pointed at the lookout tower.

"Wait, it's a trap, let me handle this." Max said and pulled against the handle only for it to this time fall on him.

Vito busted out laughing as Max groaned under the door only for him to slip out like it was nothing.

"See, only a matter of time before I'm completely gone." Max said as Svetlana glared at Vito which made him stop laughing.

"Come on." Manitoba said as all six people enter the tower only for the setting to seem different from what Future Mike remembered.

The throne was back only for the crown to be resting on it. Swords littered up the floor with skulls and bones of animals and humans. The crown was a crimson red with pitch black markings around it.

Two buttons were blocked by glass; one was the reset button which Max quickly looked away from. The other was a recall button which summoned all personalities to the area which it was in.

Max walked up to the recall button and broke the glass surrounding it and pressed the button. Mal appeared with a shocked face which turned into a smile as the shackles shot out of the throne and dragged Max to Mal. The crown went to Mal which he put it on Max which turned his eyes into a pitch black color.

'_Snap out of this Michael! This isn't you!'_ Max's voice spoke out into Future Mike's head but Mike didn't respond.

"You'd think I would battle alone did you? Well I got some help now." Mal said as his black eyes sparkled with a red glint in them.

Mike grunted in response as his mind was being plagued by a voice he didn't recognize from any of his personalities.

'_Help him, it's the only way to beat Mal.'_ Max's voice spoke into Past Mike's head as he nodded.

'_Tell me what I have to do to save him.'_ Mike asked as Vito began to swing at Mal with a sword as Future Mike gained a sword and began to fight Vito while Manitoba and Svetlana grabbed a sword and fought Mal while Chester tried to pick up his own.

'_You've got to get that crown off his head so he can gain control, hurry!'_ Max pleaded as Mike grabbed a sword and blocked an attack for Vito.

"This is what I can do!" Mike shouted as he ran with his sword while Max did the same.

Both clashed in a brawl, neither side giving up on their end. Chester's sword flew out of his hands and smacked Max in the head, knocking the crown off of his head.

'_Thank you.'_ Max's voice said and disappeared from Past Mike's head.

Max's eyes widened as his body tried to fade away once again but Future Mike used his sheer willpower to stay. Manitoba was flung back as Svetlana was about to get hit by Mal's sword until…

* * *

"Got to reach berries." Owen said as he climbed a tree for some more random berries. The tree broke on him and he landed on Tyler.

"I'm okay." Tyler said until Owen farted on him as he got off of him.

"How much longer until we reach that stupid castle?" Harold asks as Noah and Alejandro groan.

"By my calculations, about a few more hours." Cameron said as the whole group groaned from the answer they received.

* * *

As Diamond woke up in her subconscious Sora pulled her to the side.

"Let me talk to the baka **(Idiot)** Lucifer." Sora said as Diamond got confused.

"Okay, I guess." Diamond said as Sora took control.

* * *

"Lucifer, you suck!" Sora shouted as the persona walked into the room. Sora slipped out of her chains and smiled as Lucifer looked at her shocked.

"What! But how?" Lucifer tried to comprehend as Sora walked up to him.

The hooded figure came and blocked her only to get pushed aside. Sora gave the figure a nice smile as the hood came off to show the controlled Mike. Lucifer quickly took the scythe but Sora grabbed it as he did causing a struggle between the two.

"Ya know Lucifer, I'm a demon personality, and I can do many tricks easily." Sora said as she let go and disappeared from the area shocking Lucifer once again.

"You learned well, I wonder who taught you. But the Mal you know isn't the same." Lucifer whispered as he and the controlled Mike left the room.

* * *

**There we go, end of chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TOTAL DRAMA, I only own Lucifer, Max, Diamond and her personalities**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**(A/N: Read Chapter 6 for warning and Max= Future Mike unless in italics or until the past is frozen)**

….Max hugged Mal from behind which made Mal drops his sword and stops his attack. The red glint and black aura around Mal's eyes dissolved leaving Mal's original black eyes.

Black fog came around everyone until they all turned grey expect for Future Mike who went away from Mal to face Max.

"You've done well and learned about things you never learned of." Max said as Mike sighed in relief.

"Lucifer was an old evil persona that was defeated before and can be defeated again." Mike said which made Max smile.

"You've learned something important from this event, I'm glad to say that you can leave this world." Max said as Mike began to dissolve slowly.

"Max you don't belong here. You're Lucifer's good side and he left you here to make others die. But you know about me more than him, I'll find a way to get you out since you helped me." Mike said as he finally vanished.

"Thank you, Mike." Max said and walked off as the world changed back into black once more.

* * *

'_Darn it, Sora!'_ Diamond cursed in her head as she almost fell into a river after forcing herself into controlling her body.

'_Well sorry. I didn't want you to gain control yet until after the river.'_ Sora said back as Diamond crashed into the swinging Svetlana.

"Diamond, you're ok!" Svetlana said as the other personalities caught up to her.

Diamond gained a major headache from two of her personalities. Crystal and Sora were beginning to shout cursed words at Vito and Mal.

'_Stop it amigos, you giving Diamond a headache!'_ Chien called out as Diamond silently thanked Chien because the two personalities began to whisper their threats.

"Yeah, Sora got me away from Lucifer and even made fun of him." Diamond said as Mal's eyes widened.

'_Please don't say my name in front of that devil.' _Sora said and stopped whispering threats but Crystal kept on going.

Diamond mentally gave Sora a creepy look which even made Crystal and Puelor stop what they were doing.

"Well, let's get going and leave this 'forbidden' place." Diamond said and walked off, the others soon following her.

'_That idiot wreaked our friendship a long time ago, I'll never forget….'_

* * *

Flashback: Age 5

"Come on Sora, you got to see this!" A young Mal called out to Diamond's evil persona Sora.

"What?" She said and looked at the beautiful cliff, the sun was beginning to set but Mal was behind Sora.

"Goodbye demon." Mal said and pushed Sora off the cliff but when she was beginning to fall Diamond made Chien take over which saved them.

When Sora came back there was a crime, someone was murdered and she was blamed, making Diamond get in trouble for it. Mal was nearby to but Lucifer was the one who killed someone that day.

* * *

'…_.I'll never forgive him.'_ Sora finished as the personalities grew worried for her.

'_What about you Crystal, you're mad at Vito.'_ Puelor said as the girl sighed and lost her trickster side.

'_That idiot….'_

* * *

Flashback: Age 8

Crystal was enjoying a day at the beach after hearing Vito confess his love for he. She smiled at the hot sun which Puelor built sunglasses for her, they worked like a charm so she could look at the bright sun without losing her sight but it messed with her hair so it looked all gelled back.

She seen a boy flirting with a girl but what shocked her was that the boy looked so familiar. She got a closer look to see Vito kissing another girl. Her sunglasses fell off and Vito's eyes widened to see her with that hair. She quickly ran off before Vito could catch up to her.

* * *

'…_That's why I help other relationships now.'_ Crystal finished as all the girls in the mind gave a sad sigh for her.

'_What was he doing?'_ Chien asked as everyone looked at him confused.

'_Making out with a girl on the beach, on the ground more like it.'_ Crystal said as Chien snapped his fingers.

'_Amigo, he could have been trying to help someone instead of breaking your heart behind your back.' _Chien suggested as Crystal gasped.

'_It's a fifty percent chance that's right but the other fifty is that he truly was cheating on you.' _Puelor said as Crystal went to her room.

* * *

**Another end of a chapter completed!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TOTAL DRAMA, I only own Lucifer, Max, Diamond and her personalities**

**Enjoy**

* * *

'_Lucifer's castle, I'm in Lucifer's castle!_' Mike mentally screamed as he gained control to see orbs of places in the virtual world. One of them showed Mike's personalities with Diamond while the other showed the Total Drama cast.

'_I wish I could let you guys know I'm alright.'_ Mike thought as he touched the orb only to get sucked in.

"YOU!" Lucifer yelled as he saw Mike get dragged into one of the portals. He growled as some of his body started to fade.

'_I got an idea.'_ Lucifer thought as he got to work.

* * *

"AHHH!" Mike and Diamond screamed as they bumped into each other.

"Mike, you're alright?" Diamond asked as she helped Mike up who nodded in response.

"Yeah, it was a crazy ride just to get here." Mike said as his personalities caught up to Diamond and they all gasped to seeing him there.

"Is that really you mate?" Manitoba asked as Mike smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, it's me." Mike said as Svetlana ran and hugged him.

"Svetlana vas worried about vyou Mike." Svetlana said and went back to Manitoba. Manitoba whispered something into her ear and she gave off a blush that turned her whole face red.

"Vyes Manitoba, I do!" Svetlana said back as Mal smirked at the two.

"Darn kids, confessing your love during something important." Chester said and made the two blush even more.

"I see you escaped Mike, how did you?" Mal asked.

"Help from another persona, but you don't need to know him." Mike said as Diamond yawned.

"Max, the good side of Lucifer that was locked up." Puelor said as Mike gave her a weird look.

"You think everything all nice but it only got worse." Lucifer said and appeared in front of them with a wicked smirk. Sora quickly took over Diamond and growled at Lucifer.

"What do you mean?" Mal asked, hatred seeping into his voice.

Black aura came from Lucifer and headed to Mal only for Sora to get in its way and get hit.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sora laughed out as all of Diamond's personalities pull her into her mind and let Diamond back in control.

"Sora, what happened?" Diamond asked as her body started to shake. Her eyes widened as she spit out Lucifer's aura and Sora took over.

"I'm already evil, but I've made peace with my hatred Lucifer." Sora said as she flicked her hand and a crimson sword appeared in it.

The aura came to Lucifer but he only smirked as Sora's sword disappeared and Diamond took over.

"WHAT!" All the personalities say as the black aura turned blood red.

"You, Sora, strength." Diamond stuttered out as her hair turned pitch black and her eyes became blood red.

"You took my powers Lucifer, I'm fully powerless now." Sora said as her red eyes became black, fully making her powerless.

Lucifer laughed as the aura flew again only to hit Mike this time. His eyes became red as Sora gulped.

"You've made a mistake Lucifer! Give my power or else!" Sora screamed out as Crystal took over.

"You're dead!" Crystal yelled out and crashed into Mike on accident. The aura came out of him but instead went into Sora once again, giving her back her powers. The black aura this time came out and went into Mike and gave him pitch black eyes.

"That isn't good." Manitoba whispered as Mike laughed.

Lucifer smiled as Mike walked over to him.

"He's my ally now." Lucifer said as Mal growled at him.

Mal ran to tackle Lucifer only to get pushed back by Mike. Mike growled at him and Mal glared back at Mike.

"Mal, I have more potential than you." Mike said as he disappeared and Mal's eyes widened in shock as Lucifer disappeared. Diamond groaned as she gained control and she got her blue/yellow hair and yellow eyes again.

"We got to hurry, Mike's in more trouble now." Mal said and ran off to the castle, everyone quickly following him until Mal crashed right into Alejandro.

"Idiot Spaniard, move out of the way." Mal growled at Alejandro only for him to ignore his request and glare at him.

"Mal, what are you doing here?" Zoey asked as the other caught up.

"Your boyfriend just turned evil and we're going to rescue him." Mal growled out as Zoey gasped.

"Why would Mike do that?" Cameron asked as Diamond sat down under a tree and caught her breath.

"I don't believe you Mal, you lied to us and tricked us in All-Stars why should we believe that Mike turned evil, and you could even be helping Lucifer for all we know." Zoey said.

"Stop it Red, we were there the whole time it happened." Vito said as the other personalities agreed with him.

"M-Mike couldn't, he wouldn't but it." Zoey said and screamed into the sky.

'_She's losing control of herself.'_ Puelor stated.

Zoey ripped her top and tied the ripped part around her head like Chien's sash and put on dirt like war paint.

"I'm ready to help." Commando Zoey said as all the personalities look at her in shock expect for Vito who whistled at her new look, breaking Anne Maria's heart.

* * *

***Cue Evil Laugh* I did it! Thanks for those ideas though**_** Sailormarble14**_**!**

**You can review or PM me anymore ideas you think I should use, that goes for everyone!**

**Next time- ?**


	12. Filler Suck!

**This is going to be a short chapter, SORRY!**

**I also have two polls up if you would like to vote before I throw in Chapter 14**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TOTAL DRAMA, I only own Lucifer, Max, Diamond and her personalities**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Mike, do you think you can defeat me?" Lucifer said as Mike nodded and soon their training had begun. A scythe clashed with a sword as the two began.

"Weakness won't be tolerated, Mal had become weak but you're different." Lucifer said as Mike grinned and pushed Lucifer away.

"Mal, he isn't The Malevolent Once, I am." Mike said as they clashed again only for Mike's sword to be knocked away and Lucifer points his scythe at Mike's throat and smiles.

"You, come you have to learn more." Lucifer said as they began to walk away.

* * *

"Wait, this is war?!" Courtney says in shock as Commando Zoey nods.

"That man needs to learn a lesson and from my resources he controls this world." Commando Zoey said.

"Who's your resource?" Duncan asks as he punches his hands together.

"The Britain." Commando Zoey said as Puelor walks by with a giant piece of metal.

* * *

"I need some other geniuses with me please." Puelor asks as B, Cameron, and Noah go with her.

"I have a brilliant idea to combat these monsters that Lucifer builds." Puelor said as the three nod.

"What is this oh so great plan?" Noah asks as Puelor smiles.

"To build a mecha animal, perhaps a fox with ten fire tails." Puelor says as Cameron gasps.

"That's crazy!" Cameron exclaims as B nods.

"That's why I gathered the four of us, Sora can easily get the material and we can make the blueprints to build the beast." Puelor says as she pulls out a pair of silver glasses and puts them on.

"So, who's with me?"

"I guess." Noah and Cameron say as B nods in agreement.

"Let's get to work then."

* * *

"So what did you ask Svetlana, Manitoba?" Vito asks as Manitoba blushes.

"T-To be my girlfriend." Manitoba says as Mal whistles.

"And she said yes." Mal said with a smirk.

"What about you, why'd that girl save you?" Vito asks and changes the subject.

"He personality used to know me, Sora." Mal said sadly.

"What happened to you two then?" Chester asks as he finally woke up from his nap.

"Lucifer, made me push her off a cliff." Mal said and lost his smirk.

"Is that what really happened Mal?" Sora asks as she drops her exhaust pipe on Noah.

"Yes." Mal said and walked away, leaving Sora shocked.

'_He really isn't the same as before.' _Sora thought as she picked up the pipe and walked off to B and Cameron.

* * *

**Sorry it had to be so short, but I'm really busy today!**

**So I'll update tomorrow as a sorry gift and try to make it longer than before.**

**But try to vote for my polls, I want to see if I can make what wins happen!**

**So review, PM, or vote, I'll tell you who wins in Chapter 14.**

**Next Time- Training equals Pain!**


	13. Training Pains

**Thanks for those reviews and ideas **_**Sailormarble14, Madame Rodoshe, Ultimate mudkip, and hypermetalsonic1!**_

**Here's the chapter I said I would make!  
But I have received a question from a friend that can OC's come into the story to help the cast?  
I said yes, I have my own OC ready to go in to help the cast so I will accept about 4 OC's they don't include mine or my friends OC though.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TOTAL DRAMA, I only own Lucifer, Max, Diamond and her personalities.**

* * *

**Enjoy!**

"It's going to be awesome!" Puelor cheered as the plans were completed and the building had begun.

"Where's Diamond when you want the persona to be gone for a bit?" Cameron moaned as B shrugged.

"Right now, she's talking with her personalities so they can form a plan." Puelor said as she walked past them.

* * *

"My goodness Chien will you ever join in?" Diamond asked as her ninja personality shook his head.

"Why did you do that Crystal, now he won't talk to us!?" Sora yelled at the trickster persona as she shrugged with a carefree smirk.

"He's the one who threw his spear and almost hit me, so what I had to break it." Crystal said and walked off, a broken spear that was on fire was shown as she left.

"Y-You b-b-burned i-it." Trinity said as Sora put the fire out.

"Okay, we don't need this, come on Chien I can make you a new one." Diamond said as the Spanish persona walked away with her.

* * *

"Owen, stop eating those!" Cody called out as Owen got off a tree with a bag full of random berries.

"But they taste like chicken!" Owen said as Duncan face palmed.

"They are special berries that can make you hallucinate, earthling." Dawn said as Heather grabbed a branch and started to smash the berries until they were juice.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Owen screamed into the sky as Izzy patted him on the back then bit him.

* * *

"Come on you four, put some effort into this." Commando Zoey said as Svetlana dodged a wrecking ball while Manitoba ducked under Vito's punch. The wrecking ball though almost hit Chester who was relaxing under a tree.

"You kids, trying to kill me while I'm taking a break!" Chester complained as Mal dodged a fireball which came from the robot by accident.

"Noah, I thought you fixed that!" Puelor yelled out as Noah fell of the machine which was being built.

"Great, thanks for almost frying me!" Mal called back only to have his shoes lit on fire from a fire tail that came from the robot. Courtney came with the berry juice and poured it on Mal's shoe which put out the fire that was on his pants.

"Thanks." Mal said as Courtney walked away and Svetlana almost got hit with a boulder until Manitoba got her away from it. The two blushed only to get covered by slime courtesy of Tyler and Trent.

Vito got punched by Alejandro but soon the Spaniard was thrown into a tree by Vito who got angry and started to fight Scott. A fighting cloud soon was made as Duncan and Lightning were dragged into it.

"Stop it!" Bridgette yells out as the four stop fighting to show Scott with a black eye, Vito with a bruise on his cheek, Duncan's arm bent the wrong way, and Lightning knocked out with a big bump on his head.

"We don't need to be fighting each other." Geoff said only for the fight to get bigger when Scott punches him in the face, making the battle continue on with Geoff and Brick dragged into it.

"Let them fight, it'll make them learn the way of battle." Commando Zoey said and stopped Harold and Cody from getting the fight to stop.

But that didn't work out well from the girls beginning to fight. Sierra, Anne Maria, Heather, Izzy, Leshawna, Courtney, Bridgette and Jo were soon starting a fight.

"Great, just great." Gwen and Owen mumble as Lightning was thrown out of the fighting area.

* * *

"Well, great job." Lucifer said as Mike messed with the area that the cast was in.

"It was easy when Vito went and punched Manitoba, which made me able to control him for a bit when Alejandro punched him." Mike stated and laughed as Lightning was shown thrown out of the area.

"But that robot is what worries me, we need to break their toy and have some allies within them to keep an eye on them." Lucifer said as Mike's grin widened.

"Too easy, I can break their toy when it's finished." Mike said and chuckled as Manitoba was dragged into the fight on the orb.

* * *

"Ahhh!" Manitoba yells out as he is dragged into the fight.

"Svetlana, stop that cat fight while I help Manitoba." Mal said as Svetlana nodded and flipped in the middle of the girl fight as Mall jumped into the fight between the boys.

"STOP!" Puelor screamed which had the contestants in the fight freeze.

A fox with ten blue fire tails roared into the sky, a purple energy sphere was being made as the eyes glowed a fearsome red. It released the orb and it shot of into the sky. It exploded into digital bits as it roared again. Everyone backed away from each other as the fox lay on the ground.

"This is Claw, the machine that we created." Puelor said as she came out of the mouth with B, Noah, and Cameron. The grin she had made mostly everyone shiver in fear.

* * *

**There, Claw is an awesome robot!**

**Don't forget to vote on my poll. Send in your OC's before Chapter 15!**

**I'll probably update on Thursday.**

**But, PM or review me, I'll take about four OC's and I'll tell you when to stop sending them.**

**But review, Pm, or vote on the poll!  
Merry Christmas!**


	14. Something that's a secret

**Thanks for those reviews **_**Sailormarble14 **_**and **_**Madame Rodoshe**_**!**

**I was sick on Christmas day, it sucked**

**But it was a one day thing because I wouldn't be able to update if I was still sick.**

**So people who voted yes on my poll I have a question; who should Trinity be with then?**

**I still got two spots left for two OC's to be submitted but I'll update on Saturday.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TOTAL DRAMA; I only own Lucifer, Max, Claw, Diamond and her personalities**

**Enjoy**

* * *

'_Get up! Something's wrong with Claw, I can feel it!' _Sora shouted in Diamond's mind while everyone was asleep under the virtual moon.

"Ok then, are the others getting the same vibe?" Diamond hissed as she stared to walk into the robot.

'_Nope, they're asleep.' _Sora said which made Diamond face palm.

The MPD girl went into the main control room but there was nothing in or wrong with anything. Diamond was getting out until something moved but she was really tired enough not to notice.

'_Diamond, LOOK OUT!' _Sora screamed as Diamond tried to turn around only to get hit in the head with a metal pipe, knocking her out.

The figure that hit Diamond quickly started to mess around with the controls, making the machine start to erase itself and shoot sparks. The person was about to leave but something grabbed its leg. That person was Sora.

"Going somewhere, Mike." Sora said as Mike chuckled.

"Yep, but your ending is here demon." Mike said as Sora punched him and stood up.

The controls started to go crazy as Mike disappeared. Puelor quickly came out and tried to save the machine but a giant piece of electricity hit her. She tried to scream but no sound came out but something was beginning to scare the personalities.

"_**I'm back."**_A voice said inside Diamond as all the personalities screamed.

* * *

"Morning guys." Svetlana said as she flipped out of a tree and landed in front of Mal and Manitoba.

"Have you three seen Diamond, we were supposed to have a test on a new creation with Puelor but we haven't found her or any of her personalities." Cameron asked as the three shook their heads. B soon ran up to Cameron with a worried expression on his face and with Noah.

"Something went wrong with the robot last night and Diamond's unconscious." Noah said to Cameron.

* * *

"Where am I?" Diamond asked herself as she woke up to black skies and water under her.

It was a weird place in her mind. No light in the sky and water soaked the ground. Diamond felt weird as she stood up. But soon a cage appeared in front of her and a lookalike of Claw appeared expect for it looked more like a wolf than a fox and its tails were furry and not fire.

"**You have woke up." **The beast said which scared Diamond but something clicked together in her thoughts.

"W-Wolfclaw?" Diamond asked as the beast laughed.

"**So you remember me?" **Wolfclaw asked as Diamond nodded.

"What have you done with the others!" Diamond exclaimed as Wolfclaw opened its red eye with a silt pupil to glare at the girl.

"**They're out of the way, so I can destroy you!" **Wolfclaw yelled and broke the cage it was locked in and ran to Diamond.

* * *

"So, got a plan to wake her up?" Trent asked as B walked over with a little disk. He threw it on the ground and it made a station with six helmets.

"This is the mind transporter that we were supposed to test with Puelor but we can try it right now so we can see what's wrong with Diamond." Noah said as Izzy puts on a helmet and disappears but soon a screen shows her in Diamond's mind.

"Any volunteers?" Cameron asks as Commando Zoey puts on a helmet and soon meets with Izzy.

"Svetlana vill go." Svetlana said and puts on a helmet.

"Come on Vito and Manitoba, I'm not going alone." Mal said as the three put on a helmet and meet with the girls.

"Ok you guys go find Diamond and we'll keep an eye on your process." Cameron says as the six begin their journey.

* * *

"**Stand still!" **Wolfclaw calls out as Diamond dodges another energy blast from the beast. But that blast was different from the others by Diamond falling into it and lands in a pool of darkness.

Light flashed by which Diamond ran into only to see herself from the past crying from her old life. But what scared Diamond was her shadow. It was the shadow of Wolfclaw and the shadow ran to attack her.

"Look out!" Crystal called out and tackled Diamond away from the shadow. When Crystal tackled Diamond away from the shadow it sent them away from the light and into the darkness again.

"Crystal, what happened to the others?" Diamond asked as Crystal groaned.

"I don't know."

* * *

"I don't like this one bit." Sora said as she messed with a rock.

"Well senorita we just need to find a way to escape and help Diamond." Chien stated as Trinity shivered.

"I don't like Wolfclaw, it used to be nice but now it's mad at us because we and Diamond had to erase it." Sora said as Chien looked at the grey sky with sadness.

"Please be ok Puelor and Crystal wherever you are." Chien said with worry clearly in his voice as he spoke.

* * *

"Get away!" Commando Zoey said as a trap was triggered and spears were shot off. Everyone quickly got out of the way as Puelor ran to them.

"Did my invention work?" Puelor asked as she looked at them.

"Yes it worked, but where's Diamond?" Mal asked as Puelor sighed.

"I don't know where any of them are." Puelor said as she shivered and looked behind her.

"Eh yo, what's back 'ere?" Vito asked as Puelor gulped.

"I recommend leaving this place." Puelor said as she grabbed a spear.

"Why should we smart one?" Izzy asked as she took the spear from Puelor.

"Because of something that's more powerful than Diamond in her mind." Puelor said as she took the spear back from Izzy and started to walk off.

"We're coming with you; we're not just going to leave after we came." Manitoba said as the six began to go with Puelor.

"Fine then, but you don't know what you got yourselves into." Puelor said as the group began to walk off.

* * *

"Come on Diamond it's this way to your memories." Crystal said and dragged Diamond in the darkness to the area of her memories.

"Why do we need to go there?" Diamond asked as Crystal laughed.

"Because of a feeling that I have." Crystal said as Diamond sighed.

"First Sora now you, I just have to go along with it." Diamond said as they reached a steel door with a label that said MEMORIES. Once Diamond opened the door she was tackled by Sora which the demon-like persona got off of her and smiled.

"Senoritas Diamond and Crystal, you're ok!" Chien exclaimed and hugged them which soon made Crystal mess with his sash so he would let go and it worked.

"S-So d-do y-you k-k-know w-w-where P-P-Puelor is?" Trinity asked as Crystal shook her head.

"No, I thought she was with you." Crystal said as Diamond looked into a book and it showed a memory of her with Puelor and Chien when they were all little.

"But, the problem is that Wolfclaw is back, I thought I fully erased it and gained its powers." Sora said as Diamond sighed.

* * *

"Where we going?" Izzy said as she flipped around.

"To Diamond's memories of course." Puelor said as she entered the darkness only for the darkness to become the metal door of Diamond's memories. The five that were in there bumped into Puelor as Mal laughed at their fate.

"Puelor, are you ok my love?" Chien asked as he helped Puelor up.

"Yes Chien I'm fine." The Britain persona replied as Sora laughed only to stop when she sees Mal.

"YOU!" Both Vito and Crystal say but the latter starts to growl.

"Trinity, can you keep them away from each other?" Diamond whispers to the shy persona who nodded in response.

"I-I'll t-t-try." Trinity says as she pulls Crystal away from Vito, stopping a fight that was about to begin.

"**So you found your pesky personalities huh. That won't stop me from destroying you so I can take over." **Wolfclaw's voice calls out as Diamond and her personalities shiver. A hole opens up underneath Diamond and she falls in.

"Come on, we got to help her!" Chien says as the group nods and runs off into the darkness.

* * *

"**You're dead to me!" **Wolfclaw yells out as it runs after Diamond.

"I've had enough of you! You hurt many people in the past, me, and especially my personalities!" Diamond yells out as chains extend from the ground and latch onto Wolfclaw. The cage soon reappears and shuts on the beast.

Wolfclaw lets out a fearsome roar as it struggles against the chains. It gets one of its paws free and tries to reach out at Diamond but the cage blocks it from fully getting out, its claws only reaching out. It glares at her as its eyes close shut, falling asleep to regain energy.

"Don't you worry, we'll be friends again someday and you and the personalities will get along. If you lend me some power I'll make it so Wolfclaw." Diamond whispered as one of the beasts eyes open again.

"**Once you earn my trust, old friend." **Wolfclaw said as it closed its eye and went to sleep. At this time Diamond's personalities and the other six run in to see Diamond walking away from the cage.

"What happened?" Sora asked as the six left and the other personalities with Diamond went back into the white area of Diamond's mind.

"Leave Wolfclaw alone and it'll do nothing to you, that's all I'm going to say." Diamond said and disappeared from her mind, leaving her personalities confused.

* * *

"So, that was exciting." Diamond said to the cast who looked at her confused.

"Vhat vas that thing behind ze cage?" Svetlana asked as Diamond sighed.

"Something you don't want to know about." Diamond deadpanned as the machine exploded.

"Great, Puelor won't be happy about that either." Diamond said and sighed when she looked at the smoking Claw.

"Well, this will be easy to fix though." Puelor said and went into Claw. The machine began to make noises but soon lifted off into the air with ease. It landed on the ground and Puelor walked out and looked at her mind transporter with sorrow.

"But that will be a challenge." Puelor said and sighed.

* * *

"How did that get fixed!" Mike growled out as he looked at the orb that showed Claw working again.

"But that monster, I thought it was my imagination but it's real." Lucifer said as Mike looked at him confused.

"There's a beast that I thought was my own trick, it appeared on my orb when I was scanning the girl but it didn't appear anymore until now." Lucifer said and smiled.

"I may have an ally already." Lucifer said and laughed.

* * *

**Well, I'm done.**

**So send me in two OC's before the next chapter and I'll use them. **

**So review or PM me!**


	15. Original Character Time

**I have another poll for Vito and Crystal on my profile; Should they break up for good or make up?  
Well, this is the updated chapter with three out of six OC's will be in it.**

**Though I still have one question for who should Trinity be with.**

**Here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TOTAL DRAMA or Frances and Rina though I only own Lucifer, Max, Kenji, Diamond and her personalities**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

'_Wrong way!' _Puelor screamed as Diamond turned Claw around; making it almost hit a mountain in the process.

"Why were you ever created if you only make me get in pain?" Diamond mumbled under her breath as she nursed a bump on her head.

'_That day I'll never forget…_

* * *

**Flashback: Age 5**

"Look, it's the outcast!" A child yelled as a young Diamond walked into her old school with new glasses.

"Hey she has glasses, what a loser." Another kid scoffed as Diamond sat in her seat which made the other kids move away from her.

The bell soon rang and the guest teacher came in with a kind smile. She wrote a math problem on the board which made kids not even try to answer it, thinking the smart kid named Luejar would easily answer it but today he wasn't here.

"The young girl in the back, please answer the multiplication problem." The teacher said to Diamond who mentally gulped. She gasped and her eyes changed from the sunny yellow to a silvery grey color.

"Six times six is thirty-six." 'Diamond' said in a British accent as the other kids giggled and laughed at her antics.

"Good job, what's your name young woman?" The teacher asked as 'Diamond' took off her glasses and smirked with her eyes closed**.**

"Puelor Aozora, Madame." Puelor said and opened her eyes and put the glasses on with a full grin on her face.

* * *

"AHHH!" A boy with flame red hair yelled as he fell out of the sky with dog-like gloves and boots. He shielded a girl with long dark wavy hair, brown eyes, and a white top three-quartered red vest with three buttons, black pleated skirt, black tights, red glasses, pink lacy boots, and a red watch.

"Claw paw extend!" Diamond yelled as Claw's paw extended and caught the two and landed.

"T-Thanks, I'm Irina Hagan, you can call m-me Rina." Rina quickly said, terrified from falling to her doom and how high she was in the sky. Diamond looked at her and smiled but when she looked at the boy they both gasped.

"DIAMOND/KENJI!" Both yelled at each other which startled Rina a bit until Diamond ran and hugged Kenji, making the boys grey eyes sparkle with happiness.

"Are you and your personality's ok sis?" Kenji asked as Diamond pushed him away playfully.

"Ok, but Trinity missed her protection." Diamond said as Rina tapped her shoulder.

"W-We've s-seen what happened, where a-are the others?" Rina asked as Diamond motioned to Claw.

"Come on, I'll give you a ride to them, Commando Zoey will be yelling at me or Noah will ask me if Puelor made a new invention for taking this long." Diamond moaned which made the three laughed together.

* * *

"**The witch and She Devil have arrived, what a fortunate event." **Wolfclaw said and smiled while looking through Diamond's eyes to see Kenji and Rina.

"**But Diamond was being too nice to me, what are her thoughts on this?" **Wolfclaw growled as a memory came full force on him.

* * *

**Flashback: Age 13**

"**DIAMOND, STOP!" **Wolfclaw roared as Diamond smiled and Wolfclaw began to fade from her mind.

"So long you demon wolf." Diamond said as her yellow eyes became red once Wolfclaw disappeared.

* * *

"I might have an ally already Mike." Lucifer said as Mike smiled as he seen Rina and Kenji in the orb.

"Even the lovely Kitsune will be helpful with the fearsome Wolfclaw." Lucifer said as Mike walked out.

"My plan is to get Wolfclaw and Kitsune's attention by you attacking the group while I enter the girl's mind and talk with the beast." Lucifer said and smiled.

* * *

"So now we know each other, we can train to defeat Lucifer." Commando Zoey said as Mal face palmed.

Rina hid behind Kenji as Diamond was bombarded by questions from Noah and Cameron.

"So these weaklings think if they train then they can beat me and Lucifer." Mike said and appeared in front of Mal, nearly dodging a punch from him in the process.

"Claw paw smash!" Diamond called out as a paw launched out at Mike only for him to disappear and it to hit Scott.

Mike laughed and made Mal fly into Diamond, making them both crash into Claw. Mal got up while Diamond went into the machine only to fall when Lucifer surprised her and entered her mind. Mike charged a final attack with his sword but something went in front of the sword as it blasted a fiery beam.

A girl with long brown hair with a pink blouse, hot pink skirt and sandals took the attack for Mal as Mike quickly disappeared knowing his part of the mission was completed.

"Are you ok?" Gwen asks as the girl nods.

"I'm Frances, the true royalty to this world." Frances said as everyone gasped.

* * *

"**Who are you and how did you get here?" **Wolfclaw growls out as Lucifer laughs.

"I'm Lucifer dear beast and I wish for us to be allies." Lucifer said.

"**Why should I trust you, what would you want me to do?" **

"Dear Wolfclaw I wish to harm and destroy like you do, I'll let you free but you got to cooperate to strike fear into the cast, so we got a deal?" Lucifer asks.

"**Fine by me." **Wolfclaw said as the cage and chains broke apart and soon the beast was free from his prison. It let out a fearsome roar as Lucifer disappeared and Diamond woke up.

"**Time for the revenge that I crave for."**

* * *

**NOT VERY GOOD AT DESCRIBING CLOTHING**

**Frances is Sailormarble14's OC**

**Rina is Madame Rodoshe's OC**

**Kenji is my OC**

**Though you can vote on my new poll for Vito and Crystal to get back together or stay broken up forever.**

**Hope you review, PM, or vote on the poll!**


	16. Finished with OC's with special bonus

**Thanks for those reviews **_**Sailormarble14**_**, **_**Madame Rodoshe, **_**and **_**stripedshades**_**!**

**So, got five votes on my poll, that's great! You can keep on going until Chapter 18.**

**Though I got a person saying Trinity could be with Cody, though I'm a Coderra fan. But I need some more input for who Trinity should be with!**

**So, the rest of the OC's will be in this chapter and a bonus at the end will be special, no spoils until then. Kenji, be a friend and read the disclaimer.**

**Kenji: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own Total Drama or some of the OC's, she only owns me, Lucifer, Max, my sister Diamond and her personalities!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

A girl with brunette hair with turquoise hairbands in it was playing in the virtual fields giggling as she ran around. Her turquoise dress with polka dots swayed as she ran along, her undershirt showed a nice blue color, even her tights. Her red shoes with turquoise ribbons on them were covered in the grass as she chased a butterfly.

A sixteen year old girl watched the ten year old with a kind smile on her face. Her bright skin glowed under the sun with her long blond hair which was wrapped in a ponytail that was past her waist. Her black and yellow plaid shirt with short sleeves stuck out as the little girl ran up to her with a flower that quickly disappeared into the air. The teenager laughed which made her black earrings show underneath the hair though her necklace was seen. Her red cowboy boots and hat is what stood out. Her bag stuck out near her hips and some scrunches was seen to be holding the ponytail in place and her bracelet glowed a beautiful white.

Though soon Mal and Chester ruined the peaceful moment when they crashed into the area without noticing the two at all until Svetlana and Manitoba dragged Vito into the area and Manitoba pointed them out. **(A/N: I muted them until now!)**

"Vho are vyou?" Svetlana asked as the little girl ran to the teen and hid behind her.

"I'm Bekky Applewood and this behind me is Lagisa Smith." The teen named Bekky said as Lagisa waved to them and returned to her position behind Bekky.

Another girl with shoulder length brown hair, big light brown eyes, wearing a black tee with a smiley face on it, grey shorts, and pink shoes ran to the two with a giant grin on her face.

"Hi, I'm Angie Ross, a girl that loves puns!" Angie cheered as she spun around the area only to crash into a tree but jump up from it like it was nothing.

"I can guess that she has ADHD or Attention Defective Hyperactive Disorder." Puelor said and came out of nowhere, scaring the crap out of everyone.

"Wait, you're related to Mike aren't you?" Mal suddenly realizes while Lagisa gasps and runs to them.

"You 'now my big brother Mikey, where is he?" Lagisa asks as the personalities gain a dark expression until Courtney and Commando Zoey come to the field.

"Come on soldiers, we got a meeting with the new girl Frances, she's giving us shocking news." Commando Zoey said only to freeze when she sees Lagisa. A part of her sanity snaps back into place only to start hugging Lagisa like crazy. **(A/N: More like Sierra to Cody.)**

"You look and remind me of Mike so much!" Zoey chirped and dragged Lagisa away, freaking out everyone until they all followed.

* * *

"YES! I'VE FIXED IT!" Puelor screamed as she put on the helmet of the Menre or mind transporter.

'_**Not this time, it's my turn to cause some chaos!' **_Wolfclaw stated as the machine blew up on Puelor sending a chain reaction for the whole area to blow up, launching Noah and Cameron into some trees. Diamond came out of the smoke but so did Trinity! And Sora with Crystal! There's Puelor with Chien!

"We've gained our own bodies, interesting." Puelor said as Chien groaned and pucked in a bush, which Crystal did in a tree hole. Sora wasn't so lucky when she barfed on Owen's berries making the guy cry out in agony.

Wolfclaw laughed in Diamond's mind as the personalities collapsed onto the ground. The beast made them all weak from that explosion but Lucifer was the one who needs to finish the plan they have.

* * *

"So you're all here well, I'm the princess of this world and Lucifer locked me up until he 'won' the game which he planned to marry me so he could become king but I escaped and landed here and helped you out. But I'm surprised that you don't have your weapons." Frances said as Mal looked at her confused.

"Chris or Lucifer must have made the powers we were supposed to get not happen." Diamond said as Puelor got off the ground and leaned on a tree for balance.

"Though its true sis-"Kenji couldn't finish the sentence as the world began to crumble around all the teens. Rina grabbed her sword and stabbed herself, soon giving an aura that both Mal and Sora never wanted to feel again.

The shaking stopped as Rina quickly hid the injury while Mal and Sora quickly hugged each other, but they soon realized what they were doing and blushed really hard. They backed away from each other as Geoff and Bridgette snickered at their fate.

Diamond though didn't stop shivering and freaked out Kenji a lot. The earth shook violently this time and Diamond fell into a newly formed abyss. Manitoba remembered what happened to Svetlana but Diamond grabbed onto the ledge, her eyes widening in surprise.

Kenji quickly helped her up and she took a sigh of relief as she rubbed her arm and punched her brother bashfully.

"I think this situation has gotten worse." Chien said as Vito gave him an annoyed look.

"Eh, yo ya' think?"

* * *

The non-contestants were right now in a studio watching the events unfold through a giant flat-screen TV, DJ made some awesome popcorn while everyone lazed around, totally bored out of their minds as the cast in the reality talked about stuff.

"Is Chris and Chef even trying to get them out?" Beth asked as the Dakotazoid shook her head.

"No, all he cares about is the ratings remember, the show is getting millions from around the world now that some new people broke into the game and that the two people with MPD have their personalities free from their minds, be glad it isn't us." Justin explained.

"Though I am glad that I'm not there I would want to be there just for the heck of it, I love video games." Sam said as he played on his portable gaming device.

"I really feel bad for those people though, even the newbie Diamond." DJ said and brought out more popcorn for everyone to eat.

"I kinda feel bad for her too, but look her and her personalities and that beast are celebrities." Blaineley said as Eva face palmed.

"Though I don't like this, my great, great, great-"Staci was cut off as Feral Ezekiel chased her out though Justin locked the door so they both could not get back in.

"OMG! The beast is back. Like I know right." Kadie and Sadie both said as Wolfclaw howled on the television. Mr. Coconut fell off his chair and landed in the popcorn bowl as we zoom in to see the television turn off, thus ending the chapter.

* * *

**So there we go, the non-contestants can come in if you want too, though you have to say yes or no if you review.**

**So review, PM, or vote on my poll!**

**Happy New Year's everyone!**

**Here's the bonus for the sequel of the story that I'll make into a movie story if I get a lot of likes for it.**

* * *

**Though I don't own Code Lyoko or Total Drama, just Diamond and her personalities in this piece I came up with.**

* * *

The sun shined into Odd's eyes as he groaned and flipped open his phone and scrolled through his messages. One caught his eye, the love of his life has become famous through a reality television show. But they couldn't meet up because she was super busy.

The message he received made him stop breathing for a bit. He begun to think it was just a sick joke until he finished reading the message, it had their special sign so they would know if it was each other and not someone else.

'Come help me, they're after me. Odd, I trust you to help my friends escape the fate that I am going to meet. It was a pleasant time spending with you ya' know! –D.E.A'

Odd quickly got up and got dress and walked out of the room without saying bye to his dog Kiwi and didn't answer Ulrich's question. All Odd's thoughts were on one thing.

'_Please be okay Diamond, you and your personalities be safe, I'm coming to help!'_

* * *

**Code Lyoko is a show that I used to and still watch. Odd Della Robbia, Ulrich Stern, and Kiwi are from Code Lyoko, if you have any questions feel free to ask!**


	17. New truth and lie

**Thanks for those reviews **_**Sailormarble14**_**, **_**Madame Rodoshe, and That one Mudkip**_

**It was really great! Also I think Trinity should be with someone, though something's are revealed today. Also might add another bonus at the end.**

**So Lucifer, read the disclaimer or else you're getting beaten by a girl.**

**Lucifer: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**does not own Total Drama though she owns me, Kenji, Max, the pesky Diamond and her personalities**

**Enjoy! Also this is my first chapter in 2014!**

* * *

"Great ya' know, your stupid invention left Diamond alone in her head!" Sora yelled at Puelor which started a fight between the two. Crystal and Chien pull them apart only for a personality fight to start, even though Trinity tried to stop the four.

"STOP!" Kenji yelled out which startled Rina into hiding behind Mal. Though Mal recognized a familiar scent when she went near him.

"Why don't you shut up, you're the one who acts like a brother to us even though you aren't!" Crystal sneered at him. Diamond gasped and tackled Crystal.

"Stop fighting Daiyamondo!" Puelor said and Diamond froze and walked away from Crystal and went in front of Puelor.

"I told you not to call me by my real name!" Diamond shouted at her personality which made Lagisa cower behind Mal, because Bekky was right now chasing after Scott.

"It was the only logical way to stop you." Puelor calmly stated which made Diamond stomp off and Puelor's invention exploded.

"Well that sure wasn't a BLAST, get it?" Angie questioned which made everyone give her a blank stare.

"That was uncalled for chica." Chien said as Angie shrugged and walked away.

* * *

Diamond stared off from the ledge of a cliff. She threw a rock inside but it changed into a leaf as it fell.

"What's wrong with me?" Diamond asked herself as she looked at the now brick tree. She looked at her hands that became snakes then disappeared.

'**You're undergoing some changes to your digital DNA.**' Wolfclaw said which made Diamond gasp.

'**Don't worry, I'm your ally against Lucifer now, let's put the past behind us now, friends?' **Wolfclaw asked as Diamond nodded.

"I guess we can be friends again." Diamond said as she walked back to the cast in silence.

'_**This is too easy; soon my revenge will be complete!' **_Wolfclaw thought as it gave off a smile but soon a little girl appeared in the mindscape.

"**Who dares to come to meet the great Wolfclaw with no permission?" **Wolfclaw growled out so Diamond couldn't hear it.

"I'm Meme, Lagisa's witch form." Meme said which made Wolfclaw snort in amusement.

"**Figures that a witch can come here, though I think you would lock me up or tell the pesky Daiyamondo by now."**

"I think you're just caught up in your feelings about what Diamond did to you, though it wasn't her at the time." Meme stated and disappeared before Wolfclaw could catch her with its paw.

"**If it wasn't that mortal Diamond then who was it?" **Wolfclaw howled into the empty part which the personalities used to be in.

* * *

"Get her away from me!" Scott said and hid behind Heather who was insulting most of the ROTI cast.

"Scott, who are you hiding from?" Cameron asked as Zoey and Anne Maria laughed at him.

"That girl Bekky, she's freaking me out!"

Soon though Bekky come into the area and Scott made a dash for freedom behind a bush to go farther into the jungle.

"Come back Scotty!" Bekky sang and chased after him.

"I feel bad for him." Brick said to B who looked at the laughing Jo with a curious expression.

* * *

"Vyou're bleeding!" Svetlana cried out after Mal revealed Rina's wound which made her try to run off. But she was caught by Manitoba's rope.

"You need for that to be looked at Shelia, sorry." Manitoba said as Sora walked over to Mal with a curious expression.

"What's up with her?" Sora asked as Vito whispered something into her ear which made her go quickly to Rina with Puelor.

"She's a licensed everything!" Crystal said as she explained to everyone.

"Though mostly I have the most we all have about one." Puelor deadpanned which made Chien chuckle.

"W-Well, y-y-you're an l-l-licensed n-nurse." Trinity said as Puelor walked of and came with a piece of Claw.

"This should do it." Puelor said and shot bandages a Rina's stab in the hip.

But she glowed and soon had a black and white gown and a red and black rose on her neck with long black and red hair.

"Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh!" She laughed out and made Sora growl then laugh.

"Great, witch Rosalilly is here." Sora deadpanned which made Rosalilly laugh more.

"Well I'm Rosalilly, Rina's witch form." Rosalilly said which made Frances gasp.

"You're one of the witches in this game, but that only leaves the three shapeshifters in the game that have yet to be discovered." Frances said as a book magically appeared and landed in her hand which she opened and read aloud from it.

"There's the Ghost which gives you the powers of a ghost, a Weaver which is a weather and elemental user, an Eneri which is an energy user, a witch or wizard, a shapeshifter, and an Technopath which is a technology user." Frances read the book out loud then made it disappear.

But one of Rosalilly's tricks landed on Claw and made it explode. Puelor let a cry of defeat as mostly nothing was left of the machine.

"Uh oh." Rosalilly said and changed back into Rina.

* * *

"The game has become more fun." Lucifer said and made Mike chuckle when Claw exploded and Puelor cried.

The orb showed Wolfclaw with a sickening grin that sent shivers down to the two's spines.

"Don't worry, we'll fulfill your wishes Wolfclaw, soon were coming." Lucifer said and made the beast disappear.

"I'm guessing this is the new part of the game?" Mike suggested and made Lucifer laugh.

"You know how to ruin someone's mood." Lucifer stated.

* * *

**So, forgot to add this from the last chapter.**

**Angie**_**- That one Mudkip's **_**OC**

**Lagisa and Bekky- **_**Madame Rodoshe's **_**OC's**

**So the vote is still on, you can leave reviews for that who should get what power expect for the OC's and Mike, and to PM anything.**

**Here's the bonus, a new theme song that Chris was supposed to use until Lucifer took over.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Though I don't own Total Drama or some of the OC's I do own Lucifer, Max, Kenji, Diamond and her personalities.**

**I don't own the Song: Theater by Icon for Hire either!**

* * *

_My life is a musical_

(Shows Diamond on a stage walking away from a monitor)

_I know how to put on a pretty pathetic show_

(Puelor with a chalkboard writing an equation as everyone leaves the arena)

_I hide backstage_

(Crystal runs behind to the backstage after earning a tomato in her hair)

_Keep the curtains closed_

(Chien closes the curtains and Sora looks out the door to see an angry mob)

_'Cause I'm scared, I'm scared _

(Trinity hides in the closet with a terrified expression)

_I'm getting pretty good at feeding them the lines they like_

(Sora is talking with Cameron and Zoey)

_But I don't recognize the girl that I face each night_

(Diamond faces a lookalike of her with red eyes and silt pupils, her hair is black)

_I can compromise till I'm convinced _

(Cuts to a lookalike of Rina with Devil wings fighting the original Rina)

_It's right_

(Shows Mike in a pictures with all his personalities expect for Mal then another where he was a kid with Mal)

_What happened to the girl who could overlook the world?_

(Shows Diamond with a sad expression hugging Kenji tightly at a funeral)

_She never gave a second thought to what the other people thought_

(Though her lookalike with black hair spits on the grave with a wicked grin)

_What happened to the dream of rejecting the routine?_

(Shows both Mike and Diamond leaning on something on a split screen with a somber expression)

_'Cause they never worked for me _

(Then Lucifer came out with Diamond's lookalike with black hair, both laughing)

_I'm gonna burn this theater down and pray to God for the strength to help me face the crowd_

(Shows Manitoba and Svetlana dancing and Chien and Puelor doing the tango)

_I wanna live like I lost the script and scream every line_

(But Puelor and Manitoba go off screen and Chien winks at Svetlana which makes her blush until their partners come back)

_Like "this is it!"_

(All Diamond's personalities cheer and shout)

_They say all the world's a stage_

(Shows Lagisa preforming on a stage)

_Rewriting your identity is all the rage_

(Shows a masked person walking into a plane, its white eyes looked back in anger)

_Well next act please, I'd like a change_

(Shows Mike and Zoey dancing as a big crowd surrounded them)

_I don't really like pretending_

(Kenji looks at Trinity with a kind yet fake smile)

_This way _

(Lagisa pointed out something to Diamond and Mike as Bekky chased Scott in the background)

_What happened to the girl who could overlook the world?_

(Diamond looks into a lake with a smile…

_She never gave a second thought to what the other people thought_

…that becomes unreadable as the Diamond with black hair appears as Diamond's reflection and she smashes it)

_What happened to the dream of rejecting the routine?_

(Puelor hands Vito and Crystal a script…

_'Cause they never worked for me _

…which they both rip up into pieces then growl at each other in anger)

_I'm gonna burn this theater down and pray to God for the strength to help me face the crowd_

(Shows Frances looking at her gems with pride until Chester crashes into her and makes her lose them into a river which she quickly grabs out and walks away)

_I wanna live like I lost the script and scream every line _

(Cameron gives Gwen and Heather a script which Heather quickly threw away and jumped on stage)

_Like "this is it!" _

(All the girls scream while the guys cheer)

_I'm gonna burn this theater down and pray to God for the strength to help me face the crowd_

(Izzy swings across the top of the stage by some rope which Lucifer cuts and makes her crash into Owen)

_I wanna live like I lost the script and scream every line _

(Bekky swings around with what looks like a dead Scott, though he struggles and runs away from her which gets a confused expression from B who was fixing the lights)

_Like "this is it!" _

(Kenji and Trinity cheer as everyone yells)

_And the sad thing is we're all in on the action_

(Shows Svetlana and Diamond battling the ice spider)

_We're all holding our breath, waiting for a reaction_

(Trinity takes out the mountain bug)

_You play your part_

(Sora takes out the flying insect)

_I'll be playing with matches_

(Shows spider and snakes in the forest which makes some of the cast afraid)

_And if you'd like a show, you can follow the ashes _

(Shows Evil Mike laughing his head off as Claw exploded)

_I'm gonna burn this theater down and pray to God for the strength to help me face the crowd_

(Diamond faces Wolfclaw who is laughing at something)

_I wanna live like I lost the script and scream every line _

(Mike kisses Zoey and everyone smiles)

_Like "this is it!" _

(Kenji laughs as a bucket of cement falls on Staci and Ezekiel)

_I'm gonna burn this theater down and pray to God for the strength to help me _

(Diamond takes a picture with the cast as the virtual world turns black though Max battles Lucifer in the world)

_Face the crowd, I wanna live like I lost the script and scream every line_

(All the non-contestants meet with the regular contestants on the stage)

_Like... _

(Everyone bows as roses and other things were thrown on stage)

_"This is it!"_

(Everyone shouts the last part which makes the audience start to cheer)

* * *

**This came to me so I had to add it as a theme song for the season.**

**So review, PM, or vote on the poll.**

**P.S: When some of the characters are introduced then I'll edit this and tell you. So that's why some people don't have names on them. Also some parts will spoil the story**


	18. A face of change

**Thanks for those ideas and reviews **_**Madame Rodoshe, stripedshades, That one Mudkip, Sailormarble14, **_**and**_** invaderzimdibfan**_**!**

**Well, Trinity shall be with Kenji! And the poll has come to an end the results are in this chapter.**

**NO MORE BONUSES! Unless you ask.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TOTAL DRAMA OR SOME OF THE OC'S expect Lucifer, Max, Kenji, Claw, Wolfclaw, Diamond and her personalities.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

'**Time for the plan to go into motion.' **Wolfclaw stated as Diamond landed into the mindscape with a thud and the beast was covered in a black aura and changed shape….

* * *

Earlier that day…

"Sorry for snapping on you like that." Diamond apologized as her personalities hugged her.

"Its ok senorita, it all happens to us remember, we all got your temper, even Trinity." Chien said as Trinity nodded.

"Well, Puelor you didn't have to same my name in front of my friends, I don't want to relive my past remember." Diamond stated as Puelor sighed and face palmed.

"Ok, we're all sorry now let's end this already." Sora said as Crystal nodded with her. The group split up as Crystal crashed into the persona she never wanted to see again.

"Watch where ya going toots." Vito said as he got up only to see it was Crystal.

"Watch where you're going ya' know cheater." Crystal said back and tried to walk away but Vito wasn't going to back down.

"Ya got it wrong Crystal, I was saving dat girls life and you looked and ran before I could explain." Vito said but Crystal didn't believe what she was hearing.

"Yeah right, you kiss every hot girl you see and want to hook up with them, look what happened with that girl Anne Maria, you broke her heart when you tried to go after that Commando Zoey." Crystal snapped back into Vito's face only for them to lock lips.

"I missed you." Both said and started to make out, grossing out Trent who was walking by.

"Get a room." Tyler called out.

* * *

Puelor was working on rebuilding Claw as everyone had a meeting.

"So, where do we get the powers Frances?" Cody asked as Frances pondered then snapped her fingers together.

"The Forgotten Ruins!" Frances said and took out a case and opened it. It held seven heart shaped charms in different colors and she picked up the purple one. It levitated and flew into the air and turned everything grey expect for the cast.

She opened her book and pointed to a desert area with a grey and destroyed castle.

"This is the forgotten castle which is now the forgotten ruins where old and deleted data stays for full deletion, it's not very far from here." Frances pointed out and made the world turn back to normal after.

"This is one of my charms that let me have a bit of control of this world and only I can use them. The purple one is the one that lets me control time. I don't want Lucifer finding out about this place so you can get your powers." Frances finished as Mal pouted.

* * *

"Hi Rina, can you past me that metal pipe wrench." Puelor asked as she worked on Claw, it had its body back but its face needed to be finished.

"H-Here Puelor." Rina said and handed her the wrench but a piece of Claw's eye hit her on the head. The British persona was soon surrounded by Mike's personalities and Diamond with the rest of her personalities.

"What happened here genius?" Crystal growled out as she left Vito to confront Puelor.

"A piece of the machine hit her in the head if you wish to know so badly." Puelor said as Trinity quickly separated them with the help of Kenji. Soon a black portal appeared and Lucifer walked out with a giant grin on his face.

"Hello losers." Lucifer said in an uptight voice which made Diamond growl at him.

"Get away you stupid idiotic excuse to be alive in this world!" Diamond snarled out and tackled Lucifer. They struggled for a bit until Lucifer blasted her away with some new power into a cliff side. She slipped off and landed into the water while she landed in her subconscious….

* * *

Present Time…..

"**So long you stupid girl." **Wolfclaw said as chains wrapped all around Diamond and a cage slammed shut on her.

"W-Wolfclaw! You're a personality?!" Diamond yelped out and looked at Wolfclaw who looked like Diamond only with black hair and red eyes with silt pupils.

"No, I took this form so I could rule over this mind, so long Daiyamondo." Wolfclaw said and left the mindscape.

* * *

**So Crystal and Vito got back together!**


	19. Monsters within

**Here it is the part two continues!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TOTAL DRAMA OR SOME OF THE OC'S expect Lucifer, Max, Claw, Wolfclaw, Kenji, Diamond and her personalities**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Wolfclaw took control and got out of the water and met with the others which Mal and Manitoba were fighting Lucifer with the assistance of Vito and Chien. They were losing until Svetlana and Crystal jumped in and matched the odds a bit.

"Time to start the party." Wolfclaw muttered and made Claw explode. During the explosion it jumped in and put some of the mechanical pieces on to look more like a beast.

Now Diamond's body had a fake skeletal piece of a wolf on its head, a mechanical tail that started and came off her spine. She had mechanical claws on her hands and feet and mechanical ears.

"MY MACHINE!"**(1)** Puelor yelled out**.**

She landed in front of Lucifer as a lookalike of Rina appeared. She had her hair down, no glasses on, purple eyes and purple nail polish, a purple top and a three quarter black vest, though her skirt and tights are the same, purple lacy boots, long black earrings, devil wings, her headband was the same, had a dark moon necklace and her watch was replaced by a black bracelet, and had purple lipstick.

"Kitsune's back!" Kitsune shouted and made Sora growl at her while some of the boys in the cast looked at her with hearts in their eyes.

"So, how has the She Devil been?" Sora said in an angered tone as Kitsune walked over to Lucifer and offered her hand to him and he gladly shook it.

"Want a ride?" Kitsune said and prepared to fly off with her devil wings and Lucifer nodded and grabbed her hand as they flew off.

"Diamond, are you ok?" Crystal asked only for the tail to hit her into a tree.

"You're a bunch of fools with Daiyamondo to think I would not seek my revenge." Wolfclaw said as all of Diamond's personalities gasped.

"W-Wolfclaw?" They all stuttered out as it nodded.

"I've come to destroy Diamond's life for good, it includes you but I have to plan because of some setbacks, my plan will begin soon." Wolfclaw said and howled as a black portal appeared next to it and it went into it, leaving the cast.

"Who's Wolfclaw?" Chester asked as everyone's attention landed on the personalities.

"Wolfclaw right now is our enemy, no more further questions please." Puelor said as everyone nodded and left it like it was.

* * *

"Save me!" Scott yelled and hid behind Owen only for him to get farted on because Owen found more berries with the help of Izzy.

Scott stumbled out of his hiding place only to get tackled by Bekky. He got out of her grip and ran as everyone that knew him laughed at him expect Courtney.

* * *

**So, a new poll has been created for Mal this time. Who should he be with? We got three candidates so vote!**

**1 = Puelor's catchphrase when one of her machines explode**


	20. A change of fate

**Next update complete! Thanks for the reviews _tdfp,_ and _Jason rulz death_**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TOTAL DRAMA OR SOME OF THE OC'S expect Lucifer, Max, Claw, Wolfclaw, Kenji, Diamond and her personalities**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"So, the path is this way right?" Alejandro asked as Manitoba nodded.

"Yeah those ruins are tha' away." Manitoba said as the group traveled to the forgotten ruins in a hurry so they could leave this world. Bekky took a break from hunting Scott to carry Lagisa who was asleep, though Meme was scouting dimensions through someone's powers.

Sora right then crashed into the person she hated a lot, Kitsune.

"So I've heard from someone that you still have your old powers." Kitsune said which Sora back flipped away from her but ended up almost crashing into Mal.

"Yeah, I use them for good; I'm a retired Malevolent One for Diamond." Sora said as Mal looked at her with surprise.

"So, why not give them to me?" Kitsune asked with a pouty face but Sora blew a raspberry at her.

"Fine, what about you Mal?" Kitsune soon asked Mal but he shook his head. Soon Mike and Wolfclaw appeared next to Kitsune with a deadpanned expression on their faces.

Kitsune raised her hand as red and black aura slipped away from the tow and they collapsed onto the ground. Kitsune laughed and disappeared with the two and with the auras. Vito helped Mal up while Crystal did the same for Sora.

"S-S-So c-c-c-cold." Sora said as Mal got up and soon gained brown eyes and his hair flipped up in Mike's style.

"My identity!" Mal said and tried to fix his hair but failed, it wouldn't move down so now he looked more like Mike. Sora gained blue hair and yellow eyes but didn't gain the highlights.

"Oh no!" Sora shouted and hugged Trinity, more like squeezing her.

* * *

Deep within Diamond's subconscious we see Diamond fall out of her chains and the cage break down.

"What, great someone broke their power usage around them." Diamond muttered as she ran out to see Meme.

"Lagisa, how'd you get here?" Diamond asked only to get hit in the head with a trumpet.

"I'm Meme, Lagisa's witch form." Meme said as Diamond nodded and nursed the bump on her head.

"So, where are we?"

"We're right now in the dimension of minds, everyone's minds are connected here but some are blocked with barriers." Meme said as Diamond looked at the rooms with signs over them with names on them.

Soon Diamond sees Mike's sign and touches the door only to slip in, Meme soon following her. She looked to see Mike chained up with emotionless eyes staring at a mirror. Diamond poked him and snapped him out of his thoughts into looking at her.

"Do you want to get out or should I leave?" Diamond asked as Mike sarcastically laughed as Diamond broke him out of the chains.

"I would want to know how did you get here? Was it that beast named Wolfclaw that evil me mentioned?" Mike asked as Diamond nodded.

"Well, what had your attention for a while now? Diamond asked back as Mike sighed and dragged Diamond in front of the mirror.

"This shows your past, and I didn't want to see mine." Mike said as the mirror began to play Diamond's history.

* * *

**(This is broken up flashbacks so this is a warning!)**

"Look it's the baby who cuddles with a wolf doll." A child in the orphanage called out as Diamond went into her room for a nap. When she opened her eyes she was in her mindscape and she saw a little black wolf with ten tails.

"Who are you?" Diamond asked as the wolf jumped on her shoulder/

"**I'm Wolfclaw, nice to meet you Daiyamondo**." Wolfclaw said as Diamond smiled and petted it.

"I guess I'm your owner then."

* * *

Soon the young Diamond got adopted by a wealthy family who treated her fairly well. Her doll got lost but she loved her pet in the mindscape.

"We've been checking on your grades and you're not getting good grades in math." Her father said as her mother nodded.

Soon Diamond began to study like crazy at every subject and on the day of the math test she put on her reading glassed but blacked out. Puelor took over and went crazy on the test.

When she let Diamond back in control she didn't know what happened until she got her test back. It was a perfect hundred percent. When her parents saw this they awarded her with many things, Diamond liked this feeling but didn't mind her blackouts at all.

* * *

Later on Diamond started to slip up in physics and environmental awareness so she went in a forest with a sash wrapped around her head and blacked out on a tour.

When she regained control she was told that she made a wooden spear and tried to hit a raccoon with it but missed which made her worry about her blackouts but she didn't tell her parents but it got worse when she went to gym and blacked out when she was doing archery and got embarrassed by her team.

* * *

Soon Diamond got bullied for her 'characters' and the blackouts got worse enough that she was sent to the principal's office for making a boy get a black eye and a nosebleed.

* * *

But the worst time was when she got out of school and was walking home.

'_Come on, let me out.' _Sora begged as Diamond shook her head.

"No, you got me in trouble." Diamond pouted and Puelor laughed.

"Don't move." A male voice roughly said as it grabbed Diamond and tied her up while throwing her in a black van.

'_You're getting abducted!' _Puelor yelled which made Diamond scared.

They arrived at an abandoned warehouse and Diamond was thrown in an empty room untied. She looked around and saw no way out but the way she came in but it was locked shut. She put her ear to the door and tensed up at what she heard.

"We killed the parents and got the money, what do we do with the girl boss?" A person asked as the gruff voice that Diamond heard talked.

"Kill the brat, we don't need any witnesses." The boss said as Diamond quickly backed away from the door. It opened and a man with a ski mask came in with a blood soaked knife.

Diamond blacked out and her fifth and final personality came into being. Crystal jumped away and the man chased after her. She made him trip over paint cans and let Diamond in control but what she saw terrified her.

It was the bodies of her mother and father all soaked in blood. The man came with the boss with a gun pointed behind Diamond's head.

"Any last words?" The man asked as Diamond nodded and let Sora in control.

"I'm leaving." Sora said and back flipped away and a bullet grazed her cheek. She grabbed the knife and let Trinity throw it at the man's arm and it made its mark.

He yelled in pain and Diamond ran out of the warehouse quickly. She heard muffled swears and yells as she ran off, never looking back.

* * *

**(This has a little of Code Lyoko in it)**

During a play a paint can hit Crystal in the head courtesy of Sissi.

"Sissi what was that for?" Odd asked as he came back from changing.

"She stole my part that's why." Sissi shot back as Diamond confronted her personalities.

"So, it's time for the fight to determine if you stay in control." Puelor said and pushed her chalkboard away.

"But we'll win this." Crystal said as the five personalities started to attack Diamond.

"Gaah!" Diamond yelped out as in the real world she was attacking herself and Ulrich and Yumi tried to restrain her but that was no help in her mind.

"She's facing her personalities, stop it." Jermey said and the two stopped.

"We just got to give her some support to win this." Aelita said and soon the Lyoko warriors started to cheer on Diamond. Inside her mind that gave her more confidence to win that to just get beaten up.

"I'M GOING TO WIN THIS!" Diamond shouted and stood up from the fighting cloud and punched Crystal while she kicked Chien. Sora tried to sneak attack her but she tripped her and pushed Puelor into a pile of Chien's spears.

Trinity stood there shocked at the battle and hid behind Puelor's chalkboard as the rest of the personalities were soon in a pile defeated.

"Now I'm in control of this mind." Diamond said and took over her body.

"I did it guys, I beat them!" Diamond cheered as everyone smiled.

* * *

**(End of memories)**

Mike looked at Diamond in shock as Diamond looked away from the mirror.

"That was your childhood?" Mike asked as Diamond nodded. Meme looked at Diamond with a sad expression and destroyed an orb that showed the cast before both could notice and Lagisa gained control. When she did she tackled Mike to the ground.

"Big brother!" Lagisa cheered and showed Mike a picture which freaked him out.

"You're my sister?!"

* * *

Everyone looked as the orb was destroyed in shock, mostly Diamond's and Mike's personalities.

"Wow, she had a really bad childhood." Mal was the first one who spoke and broke the silence. Mostly everyone agreed with his statement.

"What happened next?" Dawn asked Sora who sighed.

"She ran from the world with the money she stole from those people, she went to Europe and went to a school there until she auditioned and went here. Though not before going around the world." Sora said as Crystal nodded.

* * *

"Goodbye big brother, see you later." Lagisa said as she left Mike and Diamond alone to explore.

"You had it harder than I did and I'm sorry for your lost." Mike said as Diamond sighed.

"Just don't mention it to anyone ok, I don't like being pitied on." Diamond said as they crashed into the beast Wolfclaw.

"**You got out, now's its time to die!" **Wolfclaw yelled and tried to smash Diamond but started to disappear.

"Sorry for everything Wolfclaw, I didn't mean for Sora to erase you for turning evil." Diamond whispered as Wolfclaw howled and disappeared for good.

"Come to my mind, maybe I can beat evil you when I regain control." Diamond offered which Mike gladly accepted. Soon they entered Diamond's mind and Diamond left her mind.

* * *

When Diamond regained control she was at Lucifer's castle.

"Gosh, this is going to be a great escape." She muttered under her breath.

'_I'll be stuck in here for a bit I guess.' _ Mike said as Diamond turned to see black and red aura in jars.

"Sora's powers?" Diamond asked as Mike gulped.

'_Mal's too.' _Mike said back and Diamond used the tail to break open the jars and the auras flew off into the sky to their owners.

Diamond threw off the skull on her head and walked out to see an orb showing the process of the cast but Evil Mike went in front of her with an angry expression.

"You broke free with Mike." He growled out and tried to tackle Diamond only for the skull to trip him and make him crash into the wall. Diamond touched the orb and crashed right into Heather but Evil Mike followed her.

"Get away!" Diamond shouted as Mal and Sora were hit with their aura. Mal gained his Malevolent look and Sora did too.

Diamond tried to claw Evil Mike but missed and Meme got out her bubble trumpet and made bubbles hit Evil Mike straight in the face. Mal tackled Evil Mike and the two struggled.

'_I've got to help take back my mind!' _Mike called out as Diamond felt his presence disappear.

"Come on Mike you can take over." Manitoba chanted and joined in the fight with Mike's other personalities.

"Eh, yo you got this goomba." Vito joined in as Evil Mike started to fade away.

"Vyou got to win vthis Mike!" Svetlana yelled.

"You got that whipper-snapper under your control." Chester said.

"NOW GET OUT!" Mike and his personalities shout as Evil Mike disappears and Mike gains control of his body.

"Thanks guys." Mike said as his personalities nod with Diamond.

"Are we going or not?" Noah asked and ruined the moment.

"I'm so sorry about your childhood Diamond." Gwen said as Diamond got angry.

"YOU'RE DEAD MEME!" Diamond shouted and chased the witch around, her tail high in the air as she ran.

"ZOEY/MIKE!" The couple shouts and hugs each other and soon kisses.

* * *

**AWESOME CHAPTERS COMPLETED!**

**So review, PM, or vote on the poll!**


	21. Life or Death

**Thanks for the reviews and ideas everyone!**

**So, a Mal poll is up and soon something fun will happen. Minor SWEARING WILL BE IN THIS CHAPTER**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TOTAL DRAMA OR SOME OF THE OC'S expect for Lucifer, Max, Claw, Kenji, Diamond and her personalities**

**Also I don't own Code Lyoko for last chapter's reference**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"We're here." Chien said as they see the desert. It was like a regular one expect for all the broken bones and pieces of buildings.

"It'll take a while to reach the ruins." Puelor said.

"Yeah but can't we take a break or somethin'?" Vito asked and most of the cast agreed. A building that looked a lot old was still up and stable so the cast went inside.

"It's dark, does anyone have some type of light?" Cameron asked.

"Duncan do you still have your lighter?" Courtney asked.

"Nope, looks like your items that you have with you don't enter this world." Duncan replied as the ground shook and a fireball was shot in their direction. Everyone barley dodged or ducked under it.

"Tail grapple hook!" Diamond called out and latched onto the roof with her tail.

"Blue flames of fire tails!" Kenji said and blue flames lit around the buildings but didn't burn anyone. A brown and black mole with a blue orb for an eye was shown after there was light.

It shot a fireball but everyone was able to see it and dodge with ease. It went underground and some of the building started to collapse, but a piece of it blocked the entrance. It came up and shot a boulder at Dawn, Jo, and Tyler.

Dawn and Jo got out of the way and Tyler got hit in the head with the falling debris and ducked under it by getting knocked out. The beast roared and scraped it claws at the teens near it.

Manitoba and Chien teamed up! Manitoba tied a rope onto Chien's spear and the Spanish ninja threw it and as expected it missed but Manitoba held onto the rope and used another spear to break the orb on its face.

The beast screeched and knocked Manitoba and Chien away and prepared for a final attack. If it was going to die then let it take someone with it. Its claws were about to puncture Mike's chest until someone pushed him down and took the blow.

Mike's eyes widened as Diamond smiled with blood drooping down her chin which landed onto the ground. The beast exploded into pieces and the claw slipped out of Diamond but a huge hole was left in her torso.

"DIAMOND!" Her personalities yelled and tried to race to her but it was too late.

"Beat Lucifer as a request from me, 'kay Mike." Diamond said and glowed really bright until she disappeared. Sora tripped and fell with the rest of the personalities.

"Damn it Diamond, why did you do that?!" Puelor said as she disappeared in front of the cast.

"We're going, we have to stay with the senorita Diamond." Chien said and disappeared with Trinity.

"Take care ya' know." Sora said and dissolved in the air.

"We'll find a way to come back, don't be all mopey when we come back, make sure they don't do that Vito." Crystal said and disappeared with the others.

* * *

A bright light flashed in Diamond's eyes as she opened them to see the other contestants with helmets on.

'_Ha, I knew we were alive!' _Puelor called out in Diamond's mind as she took of her helmet and looked at the other contestants with sad faces on them. She looked at the monitor and saw everyone with sad faces in the place she died at. She heard footsteps and turned around to see Eva and Justin with awestruck expressions on their faces.

"Y-You're alive!" Eva shouted as Diamond nodded.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Diamond questioned.

"Well when you die in the game Lucifer set it up so the people in the world would die in the real world." Justin said as Diamond's jaw dropped.

"I'm supposed to be dead?!"

* * *

**Ended chapter. Sorry it's so short but there's another one coming with this one.**


	22. Aftermath

**Don't forget about that poll.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TOTAL DRAMA, CODE LYOKO, NARUTO SHIPPUDEN, SWORD ART ONLINE, OR SOME OF THE OC'S expect for Lucifer, Max, Claw, Wolfclaw, Kenji, Diamond and her personalities.**

**I don't own Sorry About Your Parents by Icon For Hire either!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"So, I'm going on the aftermath?" Diamond asked as Sam nodded.

"Dakota thinks you'll do great!" Dakotazoid said as Diamond nodded with a smile on her face.

"Come on celebrity, you need to get on stage." Blaineley said and dragged Diamond onto the stage as the non-contestants of the season sat in the gallery.

She looked at the two hosts of the season. The girl has curly ginger hair past her shoulders in pigtails, green eyes, a turquoise top with stars, black capris, blue/green high-tops, black socks, a black chocker, blue earrings, a red star hairclip, white bracelet, and a green digital camera.

The boy had spiky ginger hair, green eyes, black jean pants, green and blue short-sleeve jacket, a black undershirt, green sneakers, white socks, green and wristbands.

"Hi this is Stephanie Autumnal/ and this is her twin Frank Autumnal." Both said as Diamond sat in a seat.

"We're here with the girl with MPD and a beast in her head, she's an orphan with a bad history she hates to remember, her other personalities are Puelor, Chien, Trinity, Crystal, Sora, and the deceased Wolfclaw, her real name is Daiyamondo but give it up for Diamond Aozora!" Frank said as Diamond groaned.

"So are you supposed to be dead?" Stephanie asked as Diamond nodded.

"Wouldn't that mean that you're a zombie?" Frank said teasingly and made Diamond face palm.

"I'm surprised to be alive myself, so am I supposed to do something like tell the truth or get hit by something like Geoff used to do in World Tour and Action?" Diamond asked as Frank nodded which shocked her.

"So you got to answer some questions truthfully and if you lie you get hit in the head by a bowling ball." Frank said as Stephanie looked at him angered.

"First question, are Chien and Trinity twins? Some of the fans are a bit confused on that." Frank asked as Diamond nodded.

"Yeah they came at the same time so I would say that they're twins, opposite of each other, Trinity is shy while Chien is courageous." Diamond said.

'_Heck yeah it's true.' _Sora said inside Diamond's mind.

"Next question, is Wolfclaw actually gone for good?" Stephanie asked as Diamond shrugged.

"I don't know myself, it came back before and it can again. So the answer is an I don't know one." Diamond said.

"Well, we got a special guest that somehow broke into the studio, give it up for the spiky blond haired boy that says he knows you, his name is Naruto." Frank said as the teenager Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze ran and hugged Diamond tightly.

"Diamond, you're ok!" Naruto says and shakes Diamond crazily. Diamond punches the blond square in the jaw and manages to get out of his grip.

"Yeah I'm ok Naruto, I could manage because I've been through worse, like your training." Diamond rudely comments and makes Naruto depressed.

"I thought you said you wouldn't bring that up." Naruto said sadly.

"Well we orphans got to stick together right?" Diamond asks as Naruto nods.

"Well, got to go, the granny is yelling her head off because I left." Naruto said and dashed out of the studio in a hurry.

"We better not get any more rude interruptions." Frank said as Stephanie laughs.

"Yeah right, you know we will right Francine." Stephanie said teasingly and made Frank mad.

"Don't call me that!" Frank yells back.

"Is that your real name or something?" Diamond asks with a giant grin on her face.

"Yeah it is." A girl with long dark hair past the waist tied in a ponytail with a black hair ribbon, dark green eyes, small fang-like teeth, a black hoodie with a red undershirt, black jean shorts, black leggings, black and red boots, and red earrings.

"Don't tell her that Kyoka!" Frank hisses at Kyoka laughs at him.

"I've got a question, are you friends with Gwendolyn?" She asks as Diamond nods.

"If you mean Gwen then yes I am friends with her." Diamond answers as Sora takes over.

"Here's the first personality of the aftermath, give it up for Sora!" Stephanie says as the audience cheers.

"What's wrong with you snob, enemies with her or something?" Sora asks as Kyoka snorts in amusement.

"Yeah, we're rivals now let us ask you questions, not the other way around." Kyoka says and pulls out chocolate pocky and chomps on it. Diamond took back over before Sora could start a fight.

"Well, our friend Kenta says that you've got a call from a server Diamond, do you wish to accept it?" Frank asks as Diamond nods.

A boy with black hair, black eyes, a blue/black short-sleeved jacket with zipper, dark blue undershirt, black pants, blue and white sneakers, red and blue baseball cap turned backwards, red goggles, white wristbands on both hands, and a backpack appears on screen with a curious expression on his face.

"Did she accept or not?" Kenta asks on screen.

"Yeah now patch it in!" Frank yells and Kirito appears with Asuna in the background.

"How was the virtual world for you?" Kirito asks as Diamond smiles.

"Awesome, not like SAO or ALO at all but cool." Diamond said.

"Glad you're safe we got to go to school." Kirito said as the transmission ended.

"Any more callers?" A boy with brunette hair, blue eyes, a red and white hoodie that was short-sleeved, red pants, red and white sneakers, white undershirt, white socks, a video camera, some sunglasses, and a luck keychain asked.

"None that we know of Nigel." Frank said back.

"I heard that you could sing really good Diamond." Stephanie said as Diamond looked at her.

"Yes I can actually." Diamond said as the audience started to yell and scream for her to sing.

"Sing for the audience, sing about your history for us please." Kenta begs as Diamond sighs.

* * *

**(Here's Icon For Hire: Sorry About Your Parents!)**

(Diamond grabs a microphone from an intern and sang.)

_I'm sorry about your parents, they sound like bad people_

_Your daddy sounds like a jerk_

_I guess your mama didn't know the gift she got when she got you_

_I'm sorry about your life, you had it pretty rough_

_Bending over backwards, never good enough_

_You poor thing, it must suck to be you_

_And I know it's not your fault, it never is, is it?_

(Diamond looks at the audience with a curious look)

_I know what it's like staying up all night nursing wounds_

_It takes more than I have, pick fights with the past, I always lose_

_Oh, don't you know? That's no way to live_

_I know what it's like staying up all night nursing wounds_

(Diamond rubs her shoulder as Sora takes over)

_I get it, give me a little credit_

_I remember when I was that pathetic_

_Wear my scars on my sleeve, for all the world to see_

_Like look what they did to me quick, lay on the sympathy thick_

_You probably have the right to feel how you do_

_You were mistreated and cheated out of the childhood you needed_

_And now you'll never succeed if you're so convinced you're defeated_

_If you're obsessed with your yesterday then you're destined to repeat it_

_And I know it's not your fault, it never is, is it, is it, is it?_

(Sora dances around as Diamond takes over)

_I know what it's like staying up all night nursing wounds_

_It takes more than I have, pick fights with the past, I always lose_

_Oh, don't you know? That's no way to live_

_I know what it's like staying up all night nursing wounds_

(Diamond's eyes turn into a rainbow color)

_I know what it's like staying up all night nursing wounds_

_It takes more than I have, pick fights with the past, I always lose_

_Oh, don't you know? That's no way to live_

_I know what it's like staying up all night nursing wounds_

(All of her personalities sing the last part as her eyes turn back into the sunny yellow)

**(End)**

* * *

"There you go, a song." Diamond said as the audience cheered.

"So, any more questions?" Diamond asks as Frank raises his hand.

"Is Chien a girl?" He asks which makes Chien angry and takes over. The audience cheers and Diamond's eyes turn emerald green.

"Ok senor, I'm a hombre not a mujer." Chien says but makes Frank confused.

"Does that mean girl in Spanish?" Frank asks as Puelor takes over for the ninja persona.

"No, it means man in Spanish, he's a boy personality like the Russian Svetlana who is a girl persona of Mike." Puelor says as the audience claps for the British persona.

"I thought Svetlana was Italian?" Stephanie says confused which makes Crystal take over. The audience screams for the persona in a relationship.

"No my man Vito is Italian, Svetlana is Russian." Crystal says as Stephanie glares at her.

"What's wrong with you ya' know?" Crystal asks as Stephanie looks away from her.

"She's in love with Vito so now that you're dating him she hates you." Frank says as Stephanie glares at her brother.

"You had no right to say that!" Stephanie yells at her brother as Diamond takes over.

"Well, let's show Diamond what she is missing in the virtual world!" Nigel says as the screen changes to the contestants in the virtual world.

* * *

"Gosh, this trip just got worse!" Harold yelled out as he climbed out of the pit that he fell in. The cast right now are traveling underground and are slowly reaching the ruins.

"Don't forget, if we get there before Kitsune or Lucifer we can get your powers and revive Diamond." Frances told the cast which made them speed up a bit.

"This world has many surprises." Bekky sang as some rocks came down and almost hit some of the cast.

"We're in a ROCKY situation, get it?" Angie teases as some of the cast chuckle at the joke while the others roll their eyes at her.

"I hope we can see Danny soon right Tyler?" Lindsay asks as Tyler nods. Mal grunted as he carried Rina's unconscious body.

"Oh geez, more rocks to climb." Noah sarcastically says as Dawn pats his shoulder.

"You don't have to fake caring for others, I can read it in your aura." Dawn says and Noah quickly moves away from her.

"Izzy loves berries!" Izzy cheered as she ate some berries with Owen without a care. Sierra hugged Cody enough to suffocate him but luckily Sierra lets go of him so he can breathe. Yet the one who's upset the most is Mike himself.

"She zaved vyou for a reason Mike." Svetlana told the original.

"I just don't know why Svetlana, I could have been killed but she risked her life to save me." Mike said back as Manitoba groaned.

"What she means is that she saved you so we could stay together, you just got back from being evil and all," Manitoba said.

"Yeah, you better appreciate it, I miss my girl Crystal." Vito said as Chester hit him in the head.

"Stop terrorizing him, didn't your girl say not to be all mopey?" Chester said to Vito who nodded.

"Be glad you don't have to carry a knocked out girl around." Mal shot back at Vito. But Mal wasn't looking and tripped over a rock, when he landed, he kissed Rina. He got off the ground and ran to an empty path of rocks and puked. When he came back most of the personalities were snickering and Manitoba was carrying Rina.

"You kissed an unconscious girl." Manitoba said as Vito busted out laughing.

"Shut up!" Mal hissed at the two but it just made them laugh louder.

"Ok guys if Mal wants you to stop then stop." Mike said and stopped a future fight. The two personalities walked ahead with Svetlana and Mal came next to Mike.

"Thanks Mike." Mal said to the original and walked away.

* * *

"That's what going on right now in the virtual world viewers!" Frank yelled as the audience began to scream and shot for more.

"Well Diamond, you got a couple of people from your childhood here in the studio, do you want to see them?" Stephanie asked as Diamond nodded and she was tackled by Odd Della Robbia.

"Ok Odd I'm glad to see you now can you get off of me?" Diamond asked as the boy got off of him.

"Sorry Dia but I'm just glad you're safe." Odd shot back as Diamond smiled. She greeted Ulrich and Yumi who went with Odd to the studio.

"Oh there's some action in the virtual world!" Kenta said as everyone turned to the screen.

* * *

"LOOK OUT!" Mike shouted as Zoey and Cameron dodged another fireball. Another monster was in the cave and this one was a boss. It was a red electric snake with a pink orb.

Manitoba used his rope to wrangle the snake but it bucked him into the cave roof and knocked him unconscious.

"MANITOBA!" Svetlana called, worried for her boyfriend and back flipped away from the chaos to see if he was alright.

The snake shot off another fireball but this one was different as it landed on the ground. It traveled and hit Mike. It covered him in the red fire but when he came out he wasn't right.

"Did you think you could get rid of me that easy?" Evil Mike called out as Vito, Chester and Mal gasped.

"We might have." Manitoba slurred as Svetlana hit him in the head. That made Evil Mike angry enough to shoot of one of his blasts at the crew. Though B and Anne Maria dodged it easily.

* * *

"We got to help them!" Diamond called out as Kyoka shook her head.

"The producers won't let us help you get out and I'm pretty sure you would die if you went into the game again." Kyoka said and chomped on her pocky.

"Well, I'll break into any place, the cast are cool and don't need to die like this!" Diamond calls back.

"Calm down Diamond." Yumi said as Diamond sighed.

"I don't care if I die or anything I just want to help my new friends." Diamond said.

"Well, if you're going then me and Dakotazoid are coming with you." Sam said as the Dakotazoid nodded.

"I'll go." Beth said and stood up.

"I guess I can go." Eva said.

"I'm not going, I rather stay here and stay alive!" Blaineley pointed out.

"I guess I'll go then, this shows ratings will go up if I go." Justin said.

"But those two will stay with you." Eva said to Blaineley and pointed to the mutated Ezekiel and to Staci. Blaineley shivered then looked back at her with fire in her eyes.

"Fine then." Blaineley said as Nigel whistled.

"This is awesome tension." Nigel said as the other four nodded.

"Come with me Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi." Diamond said and turned to her friends.

"I guess I'll go." Ulrich said.

"I guess so." Yumi said.

"Count me in to help Diamond!" Odd cheerfully said as Diamond smiled. Chef and Chris soon walk out to the stage.

"Are you all sure you want to do this?" Chris asked as all the teens who want to go nodded.

"You know that you may not come out of this, you know, ALIVE!" Chef said.

"I don't care if I throw away my second chance at life, they won't have the same chance as me so I'm risking it." Diamond said and pointed to the cast who were fighting for their lives. Chris got a phone call soon after.

"Yeah, their risking it, I know, ok bye." Chris said and ended his call.

"That was the producers, they'll allow it because of the fans that are starting a mob." Chris said as Diamond snickered.

"That might have been because of Naruto." Diamond whispered into Odd's ear earning a chuckle from him.

Soon the non-contestants with the others walk back to the studio where the contestants are set up with helmets. The people there slip on helmets and let out a scream from the shock.

* * *

"Purity charm!" Frances calls out as her pink shaped heart charm hits Evil Mike and the black aura leaves him.

"Oh my head." Good Mike moaned as the snake roared and tried to hit Lagisa with a fireball. But Eva appeared right in front of her and turned her intangible and made the fireball go through them.

"E-EVA?" Bridgette screeched and hid behind some boulders.

"Shield reflect." Sam said as a shield appeared above him and some of the cast and protected them from the falling rocks.

"Dakotazoid smash!" The Dakotazoid said and tried to smash the snake into pieces but it broke him apart. Justin made cold air slip onto the ground which made one of the five snakes crash into a wall and break into digital pieces. Beth made a mini fireball which hit another snake and made it explode.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd called out and shot a snake in the orb which made it explode.

"Impact!" Ulrich called out and made his sword pierce another orb.

"Hyaah!" Yumi shouted and made the last one break apart into digital pieces.

"How did you get here?" Cameron asked.

"Well Diamond was going into this world-"Justin was cut off from his explanation by a figure landing on him.

"Sorry amigo, didn't mean for that to happen." Chien said.

"This wasn't a fun ride." Sora slurred.

"T-T-That w-was s-scary y-y-ya' k-k-know." Trinity said.

"I don't think this could get any worse." Puelor said until Crystal and Vito started making out.

"I stand corrected." Puelor said.

"Where's Diamond?" Odd asked Diamond's personalities only for no answer.

"We actually don't know." Sora said as Odd face palmed.

"That was no help." Ulrich said.

"Who are you three?" Mal asked.

"And how do you have different powers from the original game settings?" Frances asked after Mal.

"Well, we've been in another virtual reality once and I'm Yumi Ishiyama." Yumi said.

"I'm Ulrich Stern." Ulrich said.

"And I'm Odd Della Robbia." Odd said only for some people to snicker at him.

"You're dressed as a purple cat." Heather pointed out and soon most of the cast busted out laughing.

"And he's a samurai while she's a geisha so what?" Odd asked which ruin the joke.

"You CLAWED that joke down, get it?" Angie asked as everyone groaned. Soon the cast set off together in the tunnels. But Odd was hit with a vision of the future, this one was different though.

"Five will become one in the fight for the will to survive. A cat, a multiple and a shapeshifter will team up to save everyone from the lasting darkness." A kind voice said in Odd's head as Odd saw him, Mike, and a girl with a mask uniting an attack and shooting it at Kitsune and Lucifer.

"Earth to Odd, snap out of it!" Ulrich hissed at his friend as Odd blinked to see everyone looking at him.

"What is it Ulrich?" Odd asked.

"You stop walking and almost fell onto the ground." Yumi said for Odd to notice that he was being held by his friends. He started off with the crew soon after.

'_If I'm the cat and Mike's the multiple then who's the shapeshifter?' _Odd thought as we zoom back out to the aftermath.

"Tune in next time for more on Total Drama: Return's Aftermath!" Frank and Stephanie shot with the rest of the crew in the studio.

"You stole my line!" Chris yells out.

* * *

**Chapter with more than 3,000 words is awesome!**

**So review, vote on the poll, or PM!**


	23. Arrival

**Thanks everyone for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TOTAL DRAMA OR CODE LYOKO OR SOME OF THE OC'S expect Lucifer, Max, Claw, Wolfclaw, Kenji, Diamond and her personalities**

**Odd: ENJOY!**

* * *

"We're here, finally!" Cameron says as everyone cheers. They have just arrived at the forgotten ruins and are now taking another break.

"We'll go check it out for any traps!" Odd says excitedly and drags Ulrich and Yumi with him into the left entrance of the ruins.

* * *

"Get out of here!" Max shouts and tries to slice Kitsune with hid scythe but Kitsune grabs it and looks into his eyes. His pure brown eyes changed into a scarlet red.

"What is it you wish for Madame Kitsune?" Max asks as Kitsune laughs.

"Tell me things that you know about the virtual world." Kitsune said as Max got his scythe back and nodded.

"There is a prophecy that will be yours and Lucifer's demise." Max said and made Kitsune curious.

"Explain."

"The cat-boy received a prophecy from the old queen about how three warriors will rise out of the group that is stuck here and defeat the evil that remains here and reset the world." Max said.

"What is the prophecy?" Kitsune asks.

"Five will become one in the fight for the will to survive. A cat, a multiple and a shapeshifter will team up to save everyone from the lasting darkness." Max said as Kitsune laughed and opened a portal.

"Come on slave, we're telling Lucifer about this."

* * *

"Use my new weapon to destroy Michael and Odd of course." Lucifer said to Kitsune.

"Meet Fang." Lucifer said as a hooded girl with a sword and a wolf mask walked out of the shadows.

"What do you want Master Lucifer?" Fang asked as Kitsune chuckled.

"Kill the boys named Mike and Odd." Lucifer said as Fang dispersed into black smoke soon after receiving orders.

"Now, what else did you want?"

* * *

As the three warriors looked around they saw an orb. But when Yumi got close to one a sword almost hit her.

"I missed, I won't again." Fang said as Yumi jumped away.

"Which one of you is Odd?" Fang asked as Odd chucked and shot a laser arrow at her but missed.

"I am, why would you like to know?" Odd said as the girl threw a white energy ball at him as he dodged it.

'_She's the girl from the prophecy!' _ Odd thought as Ulrich and Fang clashed swords but Ulrich was more skilled and had the advantage over her.

"Look behind you samurai!" Fang called out as Ulrich pulled out his other sword and deflected another sword from a copy of Fang. Yumi threw her fans and made one hit the clone of Fang. It dispersed into smoke and clouded up the area.

"You know why, I'm here to kill you!" Fang chuckled out as Odd used his shield and blocked Fang's sword. Ulrich threw his sword and it pierced one of Fang's energy balls which flew out of her hand and hit a piece of a beam. It started to make the place collapse.

"Come on Odd!" Yumi called out and dragged the cat warrior with her and Ulrich as they left and raced to the exit and the place soon sealed the entrance.

"The right one is the one we have left to go into, thanks guys." Justin said as Noah nodded.

"We met this person who wanted to kill me and almost did until Ulrich made the place collapse." Odd said as Ulrich nodded and put his swords back inside their holders.

Soon the teens went the other way inside the tunnels of the ruins. They enter a room with four orbs and a little dog.

"Don't make contact with Inu the demonic dog unless you have the courage to make a contract to be a witch or wizard." Frances said as the four orbs went around and went through the contestants until they were destroyed by white energy balls.

"So the boy named Mike and Odd are here in this group." Fang said as Mike gulped. Mal froze and looked at Fang with a confused look. Fang shot a black arrow which hit Mal and made him disappear. It spread to Vito and Manitoba, then Svetlana and Chester.

A red arrow was about to hit Mike until Crystal took the blow. It soon got to Trinity and Chien. Sora was soon developed into the red aura. Puelor gulped as she disappeared.

"This is my belief, you're all going to die!" Fang shouted as Mike looked at her shocked. Ulrich threw his sword as Rina show some arrows at Fang but she deflected him with her sword.

Eva, Duncan, Jo, Heather, Gwen, Izzy, Lightning and Scott tried to go through her attacks because they were Ghosts but her fire easily made the catch on fire. Justin, Beth, Bridgette, Owen, Trent, Anne Maria and Zoey tried to freeze her because they were Weavers but it backfired because of her fire. Courtney, Geoff, Lindsay, Tyler, Sierra and Brick tried to distract her with an energy beam while Cody, Harold, Leshawna, Noah, Alejandro, B, Cameron, and Dawn tried to prepare a sneak attack but that failed also.

Sam and Dakotazoid made a wizard and beast attack but Fang easily defused the attack. Ulrich, Yumi and Odd combined their attacks but it didn't work and Fang was about to kill the cat warrior.

'_**Do you wish to save your friends?' **_Inu asked Mike inside his head as he nodded. Time froze as Odd was going to get pierced with Fang's sword. A gold contract appeared in front of Mike as the little dog grew to Wolfclaw's size.

'_**Sign this contract and you'll get the powers to save your friends.' **_Inu said as Mike signed the contract. It disappeared and Inu shrunk again and time went back to normal.

"Water spear!" Mike said and shot a spear at Fang who had to stop her assault on Odd to dodge the attack.

"Great, another Wizard." Fang hissed as she shot a black energy ball at Mike who shot a white energy ball at Fang. They both clashed but Fang's was stronger and made it crash into another support beam.

But that enraged Inu. He grew to Wolfclaw size and roared. Most of the cast by now have escaped from the ruins but Zoey, Mike, Ulrich, Yumi and Odd with Fang were still in the ruins.

"Meet you out there guys, take Zoey with you!" Odd called out as Zoey left with Ulrich and Yumi.

Mike and Odd put their powers together and made a grey orb of energy. They shot it at Inu and destroyed the beast but the ruins blocked the exit. Pieces of rock collapsed onto the two teens and knocked them unconscious. Fang was about to leave the ruins until she saw Odd and Mike.

'_You got to save them!' _A voice that sounded a lot like hers hissed at her.

"Why should I?" Fang questioned back.

'_They're your real friends.' _The voice said and shocked Fang.

So she took them to the tunnel that she used to escape before and was about to leave until some debris landed on her and knocked her out.

* * *

**There's one chapter!**


	24. Before the final fight

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TOTAL DRAMA OR CODE LYOKO OR SOME OF THE OC'S expect for Lucifer, Max, Claw, Wolfclaw, Kenji, Diamond and her personalities**

**Kenji: Enjoy the story!**

* * *

After Mike and Odd defeated Inu another portal appeared outside of the ruins and it lead to the entrance of Lucifer's castle.

"We should go, we got the powers and have the advantage of Lucifer and Kitsune." Noah said as everyone nodded and entered the portal. They began to walk around only for Max to appear with some giant spiders.

Max was about to rip off Geoff's head only for Ulrich to fight him with both his swords. The cast soon began to fight the spiders.

* * *

"Ow, my head." Odd groaned as Mike sat up and rubbed his head.

"What happened?" Mike asked as Odd shrugged. They both stood up only to hide when they saw Fang lying on the ground.

"You check on her." Mike hissed at Odd as Odd gulped and slowly walked to Fang and crouch down and see her mask a distance away from her. Odd looked at the other side of Fang to only gasp at what he saw.

"It's Diamond!" Odd exclaims as Fang wakes up and points her sword at his neck.

"Who's Diamond?" Fang asked.

"You are!"

"No, I'm Fang."

"No, you're Diamond Aozora." Odd said as Fang shook her head and stood up as Mike walked to the two.

"You are Diamond!" Mike shouts as Fang growls at him.

"That name seems really familiar to me but I'm not Diamond." Fang said and crossed her arms.

"Come on, maybe the orb I saw earlier will help you." Odd said as Fang sighs.

"I'll take you there and you show me it then it'll prove to you I'm not Diamond." Fang said and walked off with the boys.

"Here it is." Fang said as Odd raced into the room and grabbed a colorful orb from the debris.

"Grab this." Odd said and Fang took it. The girl was overwhelmed with memories, even the ones inside the world. She clutched her head as the orb exploded.

"O-Odd, Mike, is that you?" Diamond asked as Odd smiles and hugs her as Mike smiled.

"What happened to you Dia?" Odd asked.

"Lucifer erased my memories and made me his minion." Diamond whined.

"Well, I have to tell you about this prophecy that involves all of us three." Odd said as Mike and Diamond looked at him confused.

"This person named Max told me a prophecy about how we will defeat Lucifer and Kitsune." Odd said which made Diamond and Mike smile.

"So if you were Fang, what happened to the personalities?" Mike asked Diamond as she pondered.

"Oh, they're trapped in our minds right now." Diamond said and poked Mike's forehead then poked her own.

'_My head hurts.' _Mal complained inside Mike's mind.

"So, we're trapped inside the ruins, what will we do?" Odd asked as Puelor took over.

"The pieces of Claw are around here, I could rebuild it and we can travel to the castle!" Puelor concluded as both boys smile.

"LET'S DO IT!"

* * *

**Another one completed!**


	25. Final Fight

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TOTAL DRAMA OR CODE LYOKO OR SOME OF THE OC's expect for Lucifer, Max, Claw, Wolfclaw, Kenji, Diamond and her personalities.**

* * *

The cast stormed the castle after the minions and Max were defeated. Max disappeared before Ulrich could deal the finishing blow but they arrive to the top of the castle, the roof, where Lucifer and Kitsune were waiting for them.

"Ready for your final fight, the one where you die?!" Lucifer shouted as some of the cast gulped.

"We're ready for you to lose!" Zoey said as Max appeared between Kitsune and Lucifer.

Frances shot out her red and blue charms and a wave of fire and water came and almost consumed the three until Max used his scythe and broke through the attack. Dakotazoid shot out a fist at Kitsune but she dodged it with ease. Kitsune turned into an evil Rosalilly and used her magic to mess up the cast, it made them land different places on the castle.

Gwen and Duncan teamed up with Scott and Courtney and combined an energy attack with their invisible attack and made the attack invisible. Lucifer was fighting Ulrich with his sword and almost didn't see the attack. But it turned visible at the last moment and Lucifer moved out of the way and it shot Ulrich into the ground.

"Sorry!" The four called out as Ulrich groaned in response.

Sierra and Cody combined an attack with Kenji and the boy held the transportable sphere in his hand. It left it and got Kitsune in the back but she shot some fire at Kenji and he dodged it. Frances was using her green charm to heal Ulrich as Yumi fought Kitsune.

Rina and Lagisa turned into their witch forms as Bekky pulled out her magic ribbon. Rosalilly teamed up with Bekky and shot out a stretched sharpened ribbon and it sliced Lucifer. It did nothing as Angie helped Jo and Heather prepare an attack with an encouraging pun.

"You know how to BEAT the drums of evil, get it?" Angie said as Lucifer tried to hit her with an attack but Ulrich got back up and blocked the attack. Geoff and Bridgette shot a giant fireball combined with his energy and Brick's.

Bridgette threw the fireball and Max blocked it with his scythe. Max soon took on Ulrich and Lucifer battled the cast. Justin and Beth threw icicles and Owen and Anne Maria threw water balls. Lucifer used his sword to block the attack but a roar broke the fights apart.

"Rising Sun!" Kenji shouted and sneaked attacked Lucifer while Claw started to battle Max and Mike and Odd got out of the machine, Puelor took off in Claw and Tyler flew out of an explosion that Kitsune caused.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd shouted and got Kitsune in the back while Yumi's fans hit Kitsune in the head. She broke a piece of the roof off and fell into the castle. Max's eyes turned back into the pure brown and everyone surrounded Lucifer.

"You're done here Lucifer." Mike said as Kitsune flew back and started to fight the cast again. Lucifer started to fade and soon opened his eyes to only get punched by Mal. All of Mike's personalities even Max surrounded Lucifer with Mike.

"Can't we just let bygones be bygones?" Lucifer said in a voice above only a whisper. Mike shook his head and all the personalities jumped Lucifer. Soon enough Lucifer was barely recognizable from all the bruises and injuries he received.

"That's why you leave us alone." Chester said.

"Ve vould have been friends if vyou vere still good." Svetlana said and spit on him.

"Eh, ya got was ya deserved." Vito said.

"Though I bet you don't care but here's a message for you." Manitoba spoke.

"You leave all of us alone." Max said.

"That means everyone that Mike knows, even himself, goodbye Lucifer." Mal finished as Lucifer disappeared. Mike smiled and left his mindscape to see what was left of the fight.

* * *

Kitsune was down and most of the cast was too. Claw was broken into many pieces and the Dakotazoid was taken down. Odd and Diamond were barley standing and a crown was in Mike's hand as Frances ran to him. Mal took over and was about to give her the crown Kitsune snatched it out of Mal's grip and out it on.

All the powers of the virtual world traveled to her and a black digital portal was opened and started to suck away the landscape.

"If I or Lucifer can't rule this world then no one can leave!" Kitsune shouted and cackled madly as Mike took back over and went to Diamond and Odd.

"Ready for the final attack?" Mike asked as both of them nodded.

They stretched their hands into the sky and a rainbow energy ball was being formed. They put more power into it and it grew to the size of a giant energy ball that Claw used to shoot. It shot at Kitsune and she made a piercing scream as she dissolved in the attack. Once she was gone Frances took the crown and put it on.

When she did the world began to restore to its former glory. The forgotten ruins were rebuilt, the jungle overgrowth was shrunken so you could see a town. People who were turned to stone unfroze and carried on with their lives like nothing happened.

"Thank you all for making me princess of this world." Frances thanked them as they began to disappear.

"Hope I'll see you all again." Frances finished as all the cast members disappeared with the others.

* * *

"We're alive!" Lagisa happily cheered as everyone screamed and shouted in joy.

Mike and Zoey danced around as Chris and Chef came in with the other contestants who stayed behind.

"We're glad that you made it out." DJ said as Kadie and Sadie squealed in joy and messed with Kenji.

"Oh my gosh Sadie he's so cute!" Kadie said.

"I know right!" Sadie said back.

"Well, the producers are having a party for everyone on the final aftermath, you guys all in or what?" Chris asks as everyone nods.

* * *

**That was the funniest part of the story to write. BTW the poll has been closed and Mal will get his girl next chapter.**


	26. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING except for Lucifer, Max, Claw, Wolfclaw, Kenji, Diamond and her personalities.**

* * *

"Hey fellow fans of Total Drama! This is Stephanie/and this is Frank, the hosts of the aftermath!" Both say as the cast and other people who entered the game sit by each other.

"We're here with the contestants who beat the virtual reality." Frank said and pulled out a Mal puppet.

"This is my puppet Mal junior." Frank said which freaked out Mike and Mal took control and took the puppet from Frank.

"Why do you have a puppet of me?" Mal asks.

"I'm a fan of yours!" Frank said as Mal walked back to the gallery.

"Stalker." Mal muttered under his breath as Nigel and Kenta appeared with Kyoka and sat with the two hosts.

"So, this is a special day, let's party!" Frank shouted as everyone cheered and walked around as Chef put out some nice and good food that was edible. Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi met up with Jermey and Aelita.

"That was fun!" Odd cheered only for Ulrich to hit him in the head.

"It wasn't fun for me and Yumi who were fighting those two people." Ulrich complained as Yumi giggled.

"Well Odd are you going to ask her the question?" Jermey asks as Odd blushes and walks away from the group and goes to Diamond.

"Can I talk to you alone for a second?" Odd asked as Diamond nodded and a cameraman secretly followed them.

"W-Will y-you go out with me?" Odd asks as his face turns red as a tomato.

"I've been waiting forever for the question, yes I will!" Diamond shouts and hugs the svelte boy and walks back to the others with him.

"What did she say?" Aelita asked.

"I said yes!" Diamond said as Ulrich nudged him with a playful smirk and Odd blushed as Jermey teased him about it.

* * *

"Chien, of course I will!" Puelor said and kissed the ninja personality. That made Crystal's and Sora's jaws drop and hand money to Trinity.

"I-I told y-y-you h-he w-w-w-would do i-it." Trinity said smugly to the other personalities.

"Now we got a couple inside this mind, Chien and Puelor in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" Sora teased the two and made them blush.

* * *

"Diamond can I talk to Trinity?" Kenji asked as Diamond nodded and Trinity took over.

"Trinity I have something to tell you." Kenji said as Trinity nods and twirls her fingers together.

"I love you Trinity Aozora!" Kenji announces on camera and made Trinity blush really hard.

"I-I love y-you too K-Kenji." Trinity says and Kenji smiles and kisses her.

"You barley even stuttered in that sentence." Kenji said as Trinity blushes more.

* * *

"Look it's the couple in the mind." Mal teases and makes Manitoba and Svetlana stop kissing.

"Well at least I have a girlfriend." Manitoba says back as Mal face palms.

"Fine, if I stop doing that will you stop making me remember THAT!" Mal yells as Vito and Max stop playing poker with Chester, though Chester was winning all the money so far.

"Yeah, now go and lose at poker with Chester." Manitoba said as Mal groans.

"I'm leaving." Mal says and takes over.

* * *

When Mal takes over he accidentally crashes into Diamond and spills soda on her. Sora took over and was ready to yell at Mike but was cut off when she saw that it was Mal.

"Oh, it's you." Sora said and turned to walk away from him but Mal stopped her.

"If you want an apology then here, I'm sorry for what Lucifer made me do Sora, and I still love you ok!" Mal snapped at Sora only to be too close to her face. They locked lips and stayed like that for a bit but released soon.

"I'm sorry Mal." Sora whispered and hugged The Malevolent One. He stood there for a second but soon returned the hug. They kissed again but soon let the originals take over after separating themselves from each other and let the scene play out.

"I'm so sorry Diamond I didn't look where I was going!" Mike said.

"Its ok ya' know." Diamond waved it off and walked away.

* * *

Soon Mike and Zoey have their moment and kiss on screen. The cast with the others walk towards each other with a friendly smile. Six people weren't there after the kiss.

"So we meet again Gwendolyn." Kyoka says as Gwen growls at her.

"Don't call me that!" Gwen shouts at her.

"Why not, I'm more superior than you in any way." Kyoka says and chomps on her chocolate pokey.

"Leave Gothy alone vampire freak." Heather says and sticks up for Gwen.

"Yeah you're messing with the wrong girl with friends." Leshawna says as Gwen smiles and Kyoka walks away.

"Thanks Heather and Leshawna." Gwen says happily as Heather scoffs.

"Don't think that will happen again." Heather says and walks away.

* * *

"So it's the freak who thinks he has friends." Kyoka says to Mike who was sharing a toast with Cameron, Dawn, Zoey, Diamond, and Odd.

"Who are you calling a freak?" Zoey asks as Kyoka points at Mike.

"HE's the one who I bet fakes his characters and uses them as an excuse for pity." Kyoka says as Nigel and Kenta's jaws drop and the camera goes onto the seven.

"No one EVER wants to use their medical disorder for pity." Diamond snaps and Crystal takes over.

"Why would I be faking my disorder for my whole life?" Mike asks and lets Vito in control.

"Leave them alone!" Cameron says.

"You better leave him alone!" Odd threatens.

"Let's just calm down your auras." Dawn says and tries to calm down Vito and Crystal. Kyoka scoffs and walks away. When that happens Vito and Crystal start making out.

* * *

When Stephanie looks and sees Vito and Crystal kissing she uses her wish for something else instead of a five star banquet. The gang is right now scattered around the area and she snaps and uses the wish she gained from Inu.

"I wish you never had personalities Diamond!" She shouts and soon ghost like hands grab onto Diamond and make a ghost of Crystal come out. She gasps and Puelor takes over.

"What have you done?!" Puelor cries out as the roof of the aftermath comes off and Puelor is taken away just like Crystal.

"This is the end!" Chien calls out and is taken.

"O-Oh n-n-n-n-no!" Trinity says as she is soon taken.

"You've made a big mistake, and everyone will regret your decision." Sora says as she is soon taken. Diamond opened her eyes and screams as a white light burns everyone's eyes and makes everyone close them. When Stephanie opened her eyes she looked to see the sky in a crimson red and a pitch black. Naruto entered the studio with Kirito and the first three words out of his mouth were….

…"What just happened?" **(READ BOTTOM FOR DETAILS!)**

* * *

**The ending is showing that I'm going to make the sequel called A Digital Search. It's a crossover story that I plan to make. I HOPED YOU ENJOYED THE STORY! AND THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT EVERYONE!**


	27. This is not a chapter!

**ATTENTION READERS! THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!  
**

**SINCE A VIRTUAL MESS HAS BEEN FINISHED I HAVE MADE TWO MORE STORIES!**

1) My Multiple Struggles

**AND THE SEQUEL WHICH IS A CROSSOVER STORY**

**2) A Digital Search**

**THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT ON THIS STORY EVERYONE!**


End file.
